To Make Things Right
by brokenflower
Summary: Chapter 12: Hermione doesn't want anything to do with Harry but she must decipher a scroll and find Harry in order to bring back all the loved ones she has lost.
1. Prologue

Author's Note and Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. This is totally redone because I went back over my work and felt sorry for all of you who had to suffer through reading that. I hope that you guys like the changes and I hope that you all review. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 1-Prologue  
  
Hidden from the rest of the world two cloaked figures stood in silence. The only sounds heard were the short, fearful intakes of air from the smaller figure and the dripping of an unknown substance coming from elsewhere. In any other dungeon one could dismiss the drip as water but in the lair of Lord Voldemort you could never be so sure. The dark wizard paced menacingly in front of the other before settling down on his throne. The other kneeled at his feet. Finally he spoke.  
  
"I have a new plan." hissed Voldemort.  
  
"What is it master?" trembled Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"I can't destroy Potter, I admit. This body is vulnerable. Ever since Wormtail restored me to physical flesh I have been aging. Potter has gotten stronger. So if you can't beat him, make him join."  
  
"You mean bring him to the Dark side?" Lucius asked in disbelief.  
  
"Exactly, strength in numbers correct? I feel that soon my reign of terror will end unless I leave someone to continue it."  
  
"But how? How can he be persuaded to join us? He has too much Light magic in him, surely he will not be willing."  
  
"You have a boy Potter's age correct?" Voldemort said turning to face Malfoy.  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"I believe that boy is the key to winning Potter."  
  
"How?"  
  
"In due time you will see Malfoy. As far as the persuading Potter, you're right he has too much Light magic in him. But that won't stop me. The opposite of light is dark, we'll simply blow out the metaphorical candle." Voldemort finished laughing wickedly.  
  
 Miles away Harry woke up in pain. His scar was slightly glowing green.  
  
   
  
AN: Okay I know that this was far too short, but remember that it's just the prologue. Anyways please review!  
  
  


	2. The Hidden Agenda

Chapter 2-The Hidden Agenda  
  
 "Ron what if she doesn't want to get back together!" cried Harry as he fell back on his bed in the seventh year boys' dorm. It was already ten o'clock at night but all the other guys were downstairs having an Exploding Snap tournament, everyone in Gryffindor save for a few were downstairs engrossed in the event.  
  
"Trust me Hermione wants to get back together with you as much as you do! She told me that she regretted breaking up with you and that she wants more than anything to get back together!" Ron cried back.  
  
"Are you sure because when we broke up two weeks ago she said that she wouldn't date me even if we were the last two people on the planet." Harry asked.  
  
"Harry what do you expect?! Of course she was mad then! Wouldn't you be mad if you saw the person you loved playing tonsil hockey with the person you hated? She had a right to be! You had your tongue so far down Cho Chang's throat I thought you'd suffocate each other!"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?! I wasn't kissing Cho! At least not on purpose! She came up to me in the Hall and started kissing me! I don't even know why? We broke up at the end of fifth year when I told her I liked Hermione."  
  
"Duh Harry! That's why she did it! You know that Cho and Hermione hate each other! They've been at each other's throats since then! How much do you want to bet that was another attack on Hermione! Listen write a letter to Hermione, tell her you'll meet her in front of the Great Hall the hour before lunch."  
  
"Why an hour? Don't we have potions?" Harry asked dumbly.  
  
"Jeez, this is really getting to you isn't it? Harry, Potions has been cancelled for the rest of the week. Don't you remember? Neville spilled that boil potion on Professor Snape yesterday and the antidote didn't work because Neville messed up so bad."  
  
"Oh yeah. What do you think I should say?" Harry asked yet again dumbly.  
  
"Explain what happened with Cho, you say you're sorry, and you tell her where and when to meet you so you can prove to her that you are sincere." Ron suggested.  
  
Satisfied with the idea, Harry began to write out the message, pausing every now and then to think. Ten minutes later Harry was done writing his letter and Ron read it to make sure it was okay.  
  
 Hermione,  
  
 I am really sorry! Honestly I didn't want to kiss Cho. That kiss meant nothing to me. You're the only girl for me, I couldn't love anyone else if I tried. Give me another chance because I have been an absolute wreck all this time that we've been apart. To show you I am sincere meet me tomorrow in front of the Great Hall during our cancelled Potions class. If I'm not there then I promise you, you have the right to not take me back.  
  
 Love,  
  
A very sincere and sorry Harry who hopes you are in a forgiving mood.    
  
   
  
 "Okay Harry I'll take this to Hermione."  
  
 Five minutes later…  
  
"I don't know about this Ron." Hermione said sitting on her bed with Harry's letter in her hand.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Ron asked as he sat beside her.  
  
"How can I forgive him after kissing Cho like that?"  
  
"Hermione I thought you wanted to get back together! What happened to 'I want to get back together more than anything'? He wants to get back together too."  
  
"I know I said that but the image of them kissing…that scene has been playing over and over in my mind."  
  
"Hermione, listen to me. Harry has been crushed for the past two weeks. You've seen him haven't you? He's not eating well, his grades are slipping, and he is really sorry." Ron said almost pleading with her.  
  
Hermione bit her lip and shook her head sadly.  
  
"How would you feel if Lavender did something like that to you? Huh? How would you feel to see your long time girlfriend kissing you enemy? What would you do if you saw Lavender kissing…Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, first I'd hurl. Then…" Ron stopped at the look Hermione gave him and with a smile playing at his lips continued. "Herm, take back Harry. He's a giant prat but you and I both know that he's good at heart."  
  
"Well I guess so…but only because I miss him. It doesn't mean I'm taking him back though." Hermione warned. "It doesn't erase what he did. I have to think about this before I fully forgive him. That doesn't mean that I don't love him though," she mumbled.  
  
"See, there you are then! He made a mistake but despite that you are willing to forgive him! That's a good enough reason to take him back, right?"  
  
"Right. I should at least write him a letter back."  
  
 Harry,  
  
 How can I refuse the offer to meet tomorrow? Listen I know you're sorry, I'm sorry too. Maybe I should have let you explained what happened before jumping to conclusions like that. We'll have a lot to talk about. I haven't been myself all this time we've been apart either. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
 Love always,  
  
Hermione  
  
 P.S. I happen to be in a very forgiving mood.  
  
"There you go." Hermione said handing the finished letter to Ron.  
  
"Okay, well I better get back it's getting late. I wouldn't want to be caught in here." Ron said smiling.  
  
"You didn't seem to worry about being caught when you and Lavender came back from who knows where all those times." Hermione said teasingly.  
  
Ron who had turned a lovely shade of red said. "How did you know about that?"  
  
"I'm a light sleeper I heard you guys. That and Lav told me." Ron looked at her in disbelief. "What? Do you honestly think that she would keep secrets from her best friend?"  
  
"No, I guess not. Remember to go easy on Harry."  
  
"Oh Hermione are you going to forgive Harry?" Lavender said coming through the door.  
  
"It's not for sure, I'm going to talk to him tomorrow." Hermione yawned. "I have to get some sleep, it's way too late."  
  
"Yes it is. Good night loves." Ron said giving each a kiss on the cheek and then leaving.  
  
"Ron is just so cute, I just can't seem to ever get mad at him." Lavender said with a squeal of delight.  
  
"Yeah, it's hard to stay mad Harry as well." Hermione said on her way to change into pajamas.  
  
As soon as the lights went out a snake slithered out through the small crack of the open door. It had been there for the whole conversation, hidden from the view of everyone else. It slithered out of the tower through cracks that had formed over the years towards the dungeons. Draco Malfoy looked nervously about but breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the snake enter the room.  
  
"Father there you are. I came as soon as I got your letter. What is this all about? Why is that cauldron there? Are you brewing a potion?" he asked as Lucius Malfoy, an unregistered Animagi, transformed in front of his eyes.  
  
"Don't ask so many questions," he barked.  
  
Without another word Lucius sprang to the cauldron, grabbed a ladle, and forced the potion down his son's throat. Draco went into a sort of trance and stared ahead blankly.  
  
"Listen Draco. Tomorrow when you normally have Potions class with the Gryffindors go in front of the Great Hall. Potter will be there and I want you to taunt him. Do not stop until he is infuriated. Understood?"  
  
"Yes father." Draco replied in a monotone voice.  
  
"Good. Get to your dorm."  
  
As soon as Draco left (after popping out of his trance and asking a few annoying questions about what just happened) Lucius looked down at his hand. More specifically a ring on his hand. The ring had the face of Voldemort on it.  
  
"Malfoy, did you give your son the Hypnotism Potion?" said Voldemort communicating through the ring.  
  
"Yes, Master. He will be there to taunt Potter. It is all arranged for you to sneak in. We've had Death Eaters working all day to weaken the charms protecting the castle. Also Master, the Spirit Potion is complete, when you drink it you will be as invisible as a ghost. You will also have the ability to pass through wall and such."  
  
"Good. Tomorrow the hero becomes the enemy."  
  
  


	3. One Instant+One Mistake=Hundreds of Chan...

Chapter 3-One Instant + One Mistake = Hundreds of Changes  
  
 "You know Ron you don't have to wait here with me," Harry said.  
  
He and Ron were waiting for Hermione whose class (Study of Ancient Runes) was on the other side of the castle. Harry was pacing nervously, playing with a ring on his finger absentmindedly. It was the promise ring he had bought for Hermione. She always wore the other in the set.  
  
"That's okay. I'm here for you," Ron said, following Harry's movements with his eyes. As an afterthought her added, "That and I'm meeting Lav here."  
  
"Gee thanks," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"What do we have here? Ah yes, a Potty and a Weasel," Draco Malfoy sneered.  
  
Harry and Ron turned to face the Slytherin boy.  
  
"Ah, and on cue here's the Amazing Ferret Boy," Ron commented with absolute distaste.  
  
"And what do we owe this not so pleasant visit?" Harry said in annoyance.  
  
He had enough on his mind to deal with, the last thing he wanted was for Malfoy to screw everything up.  
  
"What do I need a permission slip to come to the Great Hall for lunch? The entire world does not revolve around you Potter," Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Well since you're here for lunch then far be it from me to stop you, please go right ahead," Harry replied coldly gesturing to the door.  
  
"Whatever you say orphan," Malfoy muttered under his breath as he shoved past them towards the door.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked, his anger rising.  
  
As the argument between the three grew Voldemort had sneaked in using his Spirit Potion and was currently working on Harry.  
  
~He just called you an orphan, are you going to stand that? Give Malfoy what he deserves. After all he's done to you wouldn't it be great to get revenge~ Voldemort hissed into Harry's ear.  
  
Harry felt the anger rising in him, though he himself could not place why. Even though Malfoy had annoyed him before, he had never felt so enraged so…powerful.  
  
"You're nothing but a pitiful…" Malfoy started.  
  
~Do it~  
  
"…Stupid, mudblood loving…"  
  
~You know you want to~  
  
"…Scar-faced, good for nothing…"  
  
~Now's you chance~  
  
"…Orphan!"  
  
~Show him how powerful you really are! Hurt him! NOW!!!~  
  
Several things happened all at once.  
  
Harry, boiling with rage, drew back his hand as if to punch Malfoy but then threw a black fireball at him. At the exact moment Ron tripped on his shoelace and fell in between Harry and Draco. Behind him two younger students, a boy and girl, stopped because the girl's bag split open. The fire passed through Ron, then Draco, then hit the young girl. The boy who slid on spilt ink was unharmed. At the same time Hermione and Lavender came from different directions and screamed at the sight of the three bodies, black-burning infernos. Everything went black as Hermione fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
On hour later the still unconscious Hermione lay in the hospital wing, Lavender lay shivering with shock on the bed next to her. Finally she started to stir and opened her eyes to see a sad looking Dumbledore in front of her.  
  
"Are you alright?" he said gently.  
  
"I'm fine. Where's Harry? What happened?" she said quickly.  
  
"I think it's best if you come with me to my office to hear the explanation. That boy over there," he said gesturing to the younger boy from earlier, he sat rocking back and forth on his bed shaking his head with tears on his face, "…is a bit shaken. I don't think it wise to make him hear this."  
  
"I want to come with you," Lavender whispered, not looking at them.  
  
"Are you sure Miss Brown? You are in quite a fragile emotional state," Dumbledore said respectively.  
  
"I'm coming," Lavender stated firmly.  
  
Ten minutes later the three sat in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Professor what happened? What did I see in the hall?"  
  
"That Miss Granger was Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and a Ravenclaw sixth year named April Evans being murdered by…Harry Potter," he said in obvious pain.  
  
"What? How? Harry would never do that!"  
  
"I'm afraid Miss Granger he did."  
  
"I still…I don't understand." she whispered tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Since the incident Ministry officials have been doing a search. Some of the castle charms were weakened just enough to let an unwanted visitor slip in unnoticed. It could have been an Invisibility Cloak or a Concealing Charm, I'm almost positive it was a Spirit Potion."  
  
"I'm sorry you're not making sense Professor." Hermione said still confused about how Harry could have killed people like that. No, not her Harry. He would never.  
  
"Voldemort." Lavender whispered. They looked at her in shock for she had not spoken since they left the hospital wing. "It was Voldemort, wasn't it." she whispered again.  
  
Hermione looked at Dumbledore expectantly.  
  
"Yes, it was he. He did something to Harry. Made him angry, angry enough to kill. We think he was just aiming at Mr. Malfoy, some third years passing by saw them arguing a bit on their way to lunch. Somehow Mr. Weasley must have gotten in the way. From what we know from Devin Park, the boy in the hospital wing, he and Miss Evans were stopped when her bag split open. He slipped on some ink at the exact moment Harry shot the fireball so he wasn't hit. Unfortunately she was." he finished with a strange look on his face.  
  
"Professor there's something you're not telling us. I can see it on your face." Hermione said through her tears.  
  
"Yes there is, the fire was black."  
  
Hermione hated it when Dumbledore gave such cryptic answers.  
  
"I don't understand. What do you mean the fire was black?"  
  
"A fireball made by a witch or wizard filled with light magic should be white or even red. But Harry's was black."  
  
"I still don't understand! Where's Harry?"  
  
 "He ran. When you fainted he ran away, we don't know where he is, he just disappeared. We think the Death Eaters have got him but you don't understand. The Harry Potter you know is no more."  
  
"We've got to get him back. I'm sure he didn't mean to. You said it yourself Voldemort did this. He's good at heart I know he is." Hermione said practically pleading still not seeing what was right in front of her.  
  
"No, he isn't good at heart. Maybe he was, but not anymore. Miss Granger don't you see. Only a Dark wizard or witch can conjure up a black fireball, especially one that can go through three people. Anger got the better of him Hermione, when you're angry, you're weak, weak enough to let in the dark side. He let the dark in Hermione. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Evans are now dead because Voldemort tricked Harry into letting in the dark side. Once you're down that road it is very hard, almost impossible to come back."  
  
"But there's still hope right? I know Harry, he would never surrender to Voldemort, never," she said pleading with herself to believe she was right.  
  
"When you've lived a life as Harry has, there's no turning back once on that road to darkness."  
  
The three sat there crushed for all had suffered losses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"April, the most beautiful month of the year, April the most beautiful person in the world, April my favorite time of the year, anything April is beautiful." Devin Park whispered mindlessly while rocking back and forth on his bed.  
  
~So strong you are, boy. You survived Potter's blast~  
  
"Who are you?" Devin whispered.  
  
~They thought I left, but no I stayed behind to watch you. Potter isn't enough I want another to continue~  
  
"Who are you?!" Devin screamed.  
  
~I'm you worst nightmare~  
  
With that Voldemort swept Devin up, making him silent and invisible in the process, and fled the castle with him. The world was in real danger now. 


	4. Shut Out the Light

Chapter 4-Shut Out the Light  
  
 "Harry, Harry, Harry. Don't fight this."  
  
When Harry ran away in horror of what he had done, Death Eaters were ready and waiting to take him. Now, back in Voldemort's dungeon Harry desperately tried to resist the dark lord's temptations. Yes, while his heart had turned evil, his soul could still be saved, that is, unless Voldemort had anything to do with it.  
  
 "I will never go to the dark side!" Harry screamed into the ugly face of Voldemort.  
  
 For the past half hour Voldemort had been attempting to brainwash Harry, who had been getting weaker as the seconds ticked by.  
  
 "We'll see. Crucio!" Voldemort said. That was around the fifth time he tortured Harry like that. Harry's screams pierced the damp dungeon like a dagger. Finally his screams stopped and Voldemort continued.  
  
 "Why are you resisting? What does this life of light hold for you?"  
  
"People who love me." he spat.  
  
 "What? The people who aren't here? If they really loved you then where are they? Wouldn't they have tried to save you by now?"  
  
 ~There in his eyes! Doubt! Finally I'm getting through!~ Voldemort thought to himself.  
  
"I'm sure there on their way." Harry said, although his voice unsure.  
  
"Who are you trying to convince Harry? Me? Or yourself? Look around you Harry, no one is coming. No one loves you. You know why? There is no love. There never has been and there never will be. Only power. All that love talk, its all lies. Nothing but lies."  
  
"What and what you're telling me is truth. I thought evil villains don't tell the truth." Harry said regaining some of his resistance.  
  
"That's what they want you to think. I'm telling the truth, I'm trying to show you reality Harry. In reality there is no love, there is only power. Those who claim to love only betray you. Like Miss Granger for instance."  
  
"What about Hermione? What did you do to her?"  
  
"Me? I wouldn't waste my time." Voldemort sneered. "Do you know why Mr. Malfoy was in the hall today. It was all an act. Mr. Malfoy was going to get you expelled so he and that mudblood could be together. She's been cheating on you all this time behind your back."  
  
"No!"  
  
"See? All lies! There is no love! There is nothing you can gain from light magic! If you want something you take it no matter where you have to kill, no matter who you have to use, no matter who you have to kill! Power! Evil! They are the only things that exist! The only things that matter!"  
  
"No! I won't believe you!"  
  
"I'm telling the truth Harry! No one loves you because there is no love. Only power! No one will ever give you a break! The only way to live is to take what you want using force because they don't want you to have it. They don't want you to be happy. They want you to live by their rules and conform to their ways so they can turn you into a mindless slave! Think about it Harry. You'll see the truth in my words. One way or another."  
  
With that Voldemort left Harry in a cold, dark, dungeon with words that were too strong to ignore. In another dungeon a young boy was going through the same treatment.  
  
   
  
~They will both come around~ Voldemort thought as he performed another curse on Devin Park. ~They will. Then they will carry on my reign of terror~  
  
Devin was going through similar tortures as Harry had.  
  
"There is no love. Only power. Do you think this April you speak of loved you? How could she love you? You're weak and worthless! I can make you worth something! I can make you powerful, feared, respected! This pain you are going through, do you know who caused it?"  
  
"Harry Potter?" Devin whispered.  
  
"No! He helped you! He was trying to stop your pain! Everyone else, they were the cause of your pain! The only way to stop the pain is to get revenge! Sweet revenge! Think about it."  
  
For the next 24 hours the two boys were subjected to torture. They heard each other's screams but didn't know the screams belonged to the other. Finally Voldemort walked into the dungeon Harry was being held in and an evil grin spread across his face.  
  
"No love, only power. She never loved me. There is no love only power. If I want something I must take it." Harry repeated over and over.  
  
The warm loving air surrounding Harry was now gone. His presence sent chills through the spine. His once warm emerald pools of light that were his eyes were now cold and steely. Harry Potter was gone.  
  
In the other dungeon…  
  
"Master. He's too weak. He complies but will not be able to fulfill your need."  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that Wormtail. It will just be more of a challenge. Send him away I will assign Malfoy to train him. I will visit them frequently though so the boy knows who he answers to." Voldemort hissed back.  
  
"But Master. I doubt he is physically able to handle the ordeal."  
  
"Then he will die! If he can't handle it then he will die and Potter alone will follow me! It won't be a loss for me."  
  
With that the boy was sent away, location unknown. He wasn't seen after that. Rumors say that when he went away he kept saying, "April the most hated of times, anything to do with the word must die. There is no love. Only power. The only way to compensate for the pain is to get revenge. Sweet revenge." Harry remained where he was and was trained by Voldemort himself. He left frequently Harry guessed to carry out evil plots. Unbeknownst to them, the world in a short time was about to face an evil so strong, so powerful, and so merciless, that death would soon be thought of as a gift from heaven.  
  
  


	5. Time Changes All

Chapter 5-Times Changes All  
  
Two Years Later…  
  
"Goodbye Lavender." Hermione whispered as she threw a rose down into Lavender Brown's grave. Twenty minutes later the funeral was over, the grave was filled, and a magically placed headstone marked the grave.  
  
"She didn't have to die you know," someone said to Hermione from behind her as she walked off.  
  
Hermione turned around and looked up into the somber face of Fred Weasley.  
  
"I know Fred, I know. None of this should have happened." Hermione said with a sigh.  
  
"What do you mean?" Fred asked as they walked out of Hogsmeade cemetery and into Hogsmeade itself.  
  
"Fred, Ron shouldn't have died and no matter what Malfoy did he shouldn't have died either. If Ron didn't die Lavender wouldn't have fallen into that state of depression and she wouldn't have starved herself to death like she did. And poor George, he's still so heartbroken about Katie Bell dying."  
  
"I know, did you know that George was planning on proposing to her?"  
  
"No. See what I mean? Things shouldn't be like this. And with Harry missing for the past two years I can't help but feel like the world is crumbling."  
  
"Listen there's nothing you can do. You wouldn't have been able to stop any of this from happening. As far as Harry disappearing don't lose hope."  
  
"We have nothing to believe he's alive. He could be dead."  
  
"Hey, listen to me Herm. Yes, we have no proof that he is alive I won't deny that, but we have no proof that he's dead either."  
  
"You're right." Hermione paused. "Do you think wherever Harry is that that other boy, Devin Park, is with him?"  
  
"I have no idea, but I wouldn't rule out the possibility, after all they did disappear the same day."  
  
After ten minutes of walking past shops the two walked into the Three Broomsticks, sat at a booth near the back, and were now sipping some butterbeer.  
  
"Anyway, let's move onto a happier subject, how are you doing on your agency exams?" Hermione inquired.  
  
Fred groaned. "I thought you said we'd talk about a happier subject."  
  
"It is." she protested.  
  
"For you! Anyways, I'm doing just fine. Although I doubt that the combined score of George and mines grades could match yours."  
  
After Hermione graduated she didn't know where to go next, that's when Fred and George informed her that they were going to become Enforcers for the ministry. Basically meaning they were a cross between spies and an elite police force. So the three enrolled in rookie courses and were only five months away from becoming full agents.  
  
"You know what? I don't know what the world would do without the Weasley twins. Even in the most dire of situations you can still put a smile on my face."  
  
Elsewhere…  
  
"I am going to die, I feel I only have a few minutes of life left. There is another like yourself who has recently joined our side. He shall be called Nived. Together the you will rule the wizarding world and spread a terror like no other."  
  
With that the infamous Lord Voldemort was no more.  
  
"Send word to this Nived that I want to see him." hissed the young man at his late master's side.  
  
"Yes, master." quivered another.  
  
The man stood up and left the room. In the hallway he stopped at a mirror and stared at the reflection of himself.  
  
"It's time, Potter, it's time," his reflection said back to him.  
  
Back at Hogsmeade…  
  
"Oh! Jeez I'll never get used to that!" Fred cried as something inside his pants vibrated.  
  
He and Hermione simultaneously pulled out glowing (and vibrating) stones out of their pockets. (AN: if any of you have seen those Harry Potter story scopes that's what they look like minus the clips!) Each agent had one as a way of contacting one another. Think of it as a pager, headquarters had a way of paging all personnel simultaneously.  
  
With that and a final sip of their butterbeers the two Apparated to headquarters and made their way to the Manpower Pool. This is where everyone met for meetings.  
  
"Hey, there's George!" Hermione cried to Fred and they walked to where he was saving them seats.  
  
"Hey bro!" George said greeting his brother. "Hey, luv!" he said turning to Hermione giving her a peck on the check and a hug.  
  
"Are these seats taken?" said a voice from behind.  
  
"What do you think? Where were you guys this morning? You missed breakfast," said Hermione pointedly when she saw the owner of the voice to be Cindal Scott and standing behind her Andrew Park.  
  
Cindal and Andrew happened to be good friends of the trio due to the fact that they're all in the same trainee classes together and share an apartment. After saying all the appropriate greetings the five sat down and conversed in low voices, as the meeting was about to start.  
  
Emma Lane the director of the Enforcer department and basically the head honcho of the organization stood up and to start the meeting.  After brushing herself off and adjusting her skirt she walked to the podium in her usual stiff business like 'Don't mess with me' manner. Everyone fell silent as she began to speak; after all she was the one who signed their paychecks if you know what I mean.  
  
"Agents, trainees, and other staff members. You have been called to this meeting today because the agency has received dire news. Some of our people undercover on the other side have informed us of a plot to attack Hogwarts within the next few days. Younger students are being evacuated as we speak undercover so as not to attract attention. Students will continue to be evacuated from youngest to oldest over the next few days. We need agents to go undercover and station themselves at either Hogsmeade or Hogwarts itself. Although it is not convenient we prefer Hogsmeade, as it will not be suspicious for large groups of people to pass through and stay for a few days. Now before you start planning your post I have more news. We think that the main target of this attack is Albus Dumbledore, as many of you know he is the one of the greatest wizards known the wizarding world and therefore must be protected. Five of you out there will be sent to Hogwarts and will guard Dumbledore day and night. Any volunteers?"  
  
Everyone was silent for a few moments all-looking at one another.  
  
"I'll do it." Hermione said loudly standing up.  
  
"Name and rank." Emma called back.  
  
"Hermione Granger trainee."  
  
"Well then I'm sorry Miss Granger I prefer someone more qualified for the job."  
  
"No! Please Ms. Lane! I am qualified I know I am! I only have a few more months of training left and most of that will be review for the finals. They've taught me everything I need to know the only thing left to do is make it official. Please I beg of you to allow me this assignment, Hogwarts is a home to me and Dumbledore is like my father. If you don't think I'm smart enough or trained enough I recommend you check my records. I can only say that if I have enough confidence that I can do this."  
  
"Very well. I doubt I need to check your records, if you offer me the advantage of checking your records than that means you have nothing to hide. Miss Granger you have the job. Now I need four more volunteers. Any takers?'  
  
"We will!" George said as he, Fred, Cindal, and Andrew stood up.  
  
"Ranks?"  
  
"Well we're trainees as well," George said speaking for all of them, "but we're just as good as Hermione, I'm sure she can vouch for us."  
  
Hermione stood up again to speak.  
  
"They are good, you can trust them. Any of us would die to protect Dumbledore. And the five of us share an apartment in Hogsmeade, if we're at Hogwarts than any other agents who are assigned to Hogsmeade can use our place."  
  
"Well then it's settled. The five of you pack your things tonight and go directly to Hogwarts while it is still dark. That should provide enough cover. Minerva McGonagall will meet you at the gate and escort you to the castle. The rest of you report here at 5:00 am sharp for your assignments. Dismissed."  
  
"Yes, our first assignment! It's like we're already full Enforcers!" Cindal squealed in delight.  
  
"Yeah, Katie would've been…" George trailed off embarrassed.  
  
Luckily only Hermione heard this. She pulled him aside.  
  
"Were you going to say proud?"  
  
"Yeah. The other guys don't understand what it's like to be so in love with someone one day and the next day their gone." George said sadly.  
  
"Well I know what it feels like. I miss Harry everyday. I wish I could say that he's proud of me."  
  
"Trust me, wherever he is he's proud of you. That's a sure thing. I just wish I knew that Katie was proud of me."  
  
"Hey, listen to me, she is proud. How much do you want to bet that she is watching us right now from heaven smiling down at you? She is proud," she said pulling him into a hug.  
  
"Well in that we should stop hugging or she'll get jealous soon." George joked.  
  
Elsewhere (again)…  
  
"Master the visitor you've requested is here."  
  
"Send him in."  
  
Harry Potter turned around just in time to see Lord Nived enter the dungeon.  
  
"We meet at last." Nived said.  
  
"Yes, I've come to the understanding we are to work together and spread the reign of terror." Harry said almost sarcastically.  
  
"Yes well, two is better than one," he laughed evilly.  
  
"Odd, you look familiar." Harry said curiously.  
  
"Well I would say the same thing to you but everyone of course knows the famous Harry Potter."  
  
"Yes well they don't know the Harry Potter you see before you. Perhaps you look like someone I've killed. That must be it, perhaps a relative of yours?"  
  
"Maybe I do have an older brother. In any case no one knows me either."  
  
This conversation seemed casual, a two friends would talk to each other but mind you the words were harmless but the tone in which they were said was dark and cold.  
  
"Well then let's introduce ourselves to the wizarding world. I've devised a plan, an attack on Hogwarts. Kill a few students and teachers here and there and they'll know who we are."  
  
The two sat laughing evilly. It was starting. 


	6. Let The Truth Be Told

Chapter 6-The Truth Be Told  
  
Hermione was walking to meet Harry in front of the Great Hall to make up the fight that began when Harry kissed Cho. She looked down at the ring Harry had given her remembering the words Harry had said to her the day he had given her the ring…  
  
"This ring shows how much I love you. This will bring me back to you no matter how far I've strayed. I have a ring identical to yours," Harry said the silver ring band now visible on his finger, "so even when I'm far away I'll still be reminded of my promise to you."  
  
~He was so corny, but it was still cute~ she thought.  
  
Hermione looked up and saw the scene before her, out of the corner of her eye she saw two Ravenclaw sixth years picking up he contents of a split bag. In front of her she saw an enraged Harry lift his hand and shoot a black fireball towards Malfoy but hitting Ron in the process as he tripped over his shoelace and continuing on to hit one of the sixth years. At the exact same time Lavender came from the opposite direction.  
  
"Nooooooo!!!!!" she screamed. The last thing she saw before the world went black were Harry's eyes looking down at her and hearing the clinking, ringing sound of a ring hitting the cold stone floor next to her.  
  
She awoke to see Harry's silver ring with the inscription "H/H forever in life and death" lying next to her on the floor. Hand trembling she closed her hand around the ring before slipping into unconsciousness again.  
  
She opened her eyes and found herself in the Forbidden Forest. Nearby she saw Harry crouched into a ball under a tree crying. Suddenly she saw Voldemort carrying another boy run from out of nowhere and grab Harry dragging him deeper into the forest.  
  
"Help! Someone help me!" he shouted.  
  
Hermione came to her senses at last and ran after them till she found herself at a clearing. Her heart stopped when she saw the scene before her. Harry and Devin Park were chained to two trees with faces pleading for help while the Dark Lord laughed like a maniac in he middle.  
  
"Hermione help us. Only you can bring me back, you know how." Harry said. But his voice sounded different, it sounded as if he was struggling to get the words out, it was strained and distant.  
  
"How? I don't know how!"  
  
"Show me the way. Remind me!"  
  
"I don't understand!"  
  
"It's too late anyway." Voldemort hissed.  
  
Hermione cried out in anguish as she saw two large daggers fly at the boys with one flick of Voldemort's wand killing them in seconds.  
  
"They're dead. They've been dead. Nothing you can do will show them the way. You've lost mudblood," he hissed.  
  
Suddenly he was engulfed in flames crying out in agony and just as suddenly he was nothing more than ash.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried running towards Harry's bloody body. "No! You can't die! You can't die! You can't die Harry!" She continued to scream.  
  
 ~  
  
"Hermione! Hermione wake up!"  
  
Hermione woke up with a start in cold sweat. The covers and sheets were twisted and disheveled. Hermione looked around to see Fred, George, Cindal, and Andrew looking at her with concerned faces. The group had gone to sleep a mere two hours ago after having packed up their things and gone to Hogwarts in secret. At the present they were residing in one of Hogwarts' guest towers.  
  
"Harry's dead." she moaned.  
  
"You were dreaming Hermione, it was just a dream." Fred said putting comforting arm around her.  
  
Hermione silently laughed as she thought of how much Fred and George babied her. Over the years they had come to have a sister, brother relationship and had acted as such.  
  
"We heard you screaming and came to check on you." Andrew explained.  
  
"It wasn't a dream," she whispered.  
  
"No sweetie, it wasn't real." Cindal chimed in.  
  
"It was just your imagination."  George added.  
  
"I'm telling you, Harry was here and so was that other boy Devin!"  
  
Andrew flinched as she said the last part and Cindal's eyes averted towards him. Hermione didn't see this as she continued. "They were in the Forbidden Forest and they were tied to these trees, and You Know Who…he was there and the daggers…they flying at them… it was just so real… and oh, the blood…"  
  
Hermione couldn't continue as she broke down crying.  
  
"It was just a dream, we have no proof that they are dead."  
  
"Fred it's been two years! If they're alive then why aren't they here!" she replied through the tears.  
  
This stunned the five into silence, each with their own thoughts. Finally after five minutes of silence Hermione had calmed down. There was an uncertain tension in the room as horrible memories flooded back, memories shared by two people in particular.  
  
"Well a fine bunch we are. We all look like bunch of incredible gits standing here in our pajamas so I suggest that we all go to bed. But not before you, Hermione, admit that it was just a bad dream." George said in attempts to lighten the mood.  
  
They all looked at her expectantly. She sat quietly as if in thought. Sighing and taking a deep breath she responded.  
  
"You're right, I was just being silly. It was just a dream." Hermione lied. She knew if she didn't say anything they would never leave her alone.  
  
"Well alright then, good night all. No more bad dreams okay?" George said directing the last statement toward Hermione.   
  
They said their good nights and left but Fred hung back for a minute.  
  
"You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Well we're all here for you, you know if you need anything that is."  
  
"I know, I know. Especially you and George, I swear if you act any more brotherly to me your mother and father might as well adopt me and make it official."  
  
"It's an idea. Good night luv."  
  
Once Hermione was alone she pulled a necklace out from under her shirt. Attached to it were two silver rings, their rings, both bearing the inscription "H/H forever in life and death."  
  
"It wasn't just a dream," she whispered as she tucked the necklace back into her shirt and settled down in bed for a less turbulent sleep.  
  
Fred walked out of Hermione's room and shut the door quietly. He was about to proceed to his room but stopped and hid in the shadows watching Andrew and Cindal. They held each other in their arms with slight tears streaming down their faces. Fred is normally not one to invade the privacy of two people in love but somehow he knew this was more than just a "moment" between two lovers. Cindal was whispering something to Andrew but it brought about more tears. After a slightly passionate kiss good night, Cindal walked into her room and Andrew proceeded to his in the opposite direction. On his way, though, he spotted George. He sighed and said, "How much did you see?"  
  
"Who? Me? I didn't see anything, I have no idea what you're talking about!" his voice was unconvincing as he talked and crumbled under Andrew's stare. "Okay I did see! But if it's any consolation I didn't hear anything!"  
  
"It's okay, you have a right to know. So do the others, Cindal and I have been keeping it a secret for too long."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's about Devin."  
  
"Devin Park?"  
  
"Have you ever thought it strange that we have the same last name?"  
  
"Well yeah, but Park is a common name."  
  
"Yeah but…Devin was my brother."  
  
"What?" George asked shocked. They had never made the connection, nor had they tried, there was never any mention of Devin having family, they just assumed he was muggle-born.  
  
"Yeah, our parents died when we were young. I was ten and he was nine. We were living on the streets until I somehow got my letter to Hogwarts. We had no money and no way of getting there so without really knowing what to do I wrote a letter back explaining the situation. A day later Dumbledore himself came and found us, he felt sorry for us and helped us out. We both lived at Hogwarts and during the summer. I got a job in Hogsmeade to pay for school, Dumbledore never accepted the money though, he wanted me to save it for treats and etc. Then Devin found out he was a wizard too. He got into Ravenclaw like me. That's where I met Cindal."  
  
"I thought you two looked familiar when I first met you." interjected George. "I never knew you went to Hogwarts."  
  
"Well, we were in the same year as Hermione, and since Ravenclaw and Gryffindor didn't interact much I'm not surprised you didn't know. Anyway I always felt bad for Devin not being able to grow up with parents, I felt responsible to look out for him. When I became good fiends with Cindal she did too, so the two of us looked out for him. Kind of acting like his parents. We just loved him so much." tears were now forming in his eyes as he continued. "In seventh year when it happened, I was unconscious in the hospital wing after falling off my broom during Quidditch practice."  
  
George put a comforting hand on his shoulder as Andrew wiped tears from his eyes.  
  
"Cindal was in there watching both of us. She said he kept muttering something about April, his girlfriend, she was the girl who died. She had fallen asleep and when she woke up in the morning he was gone. She had to tell me what happened but I didn't want to believe it. When I finally accepted it, I didn't want anyone to know we were related because I didn't want the pity. I had seen what Hermione was going through and I thought that the memories would haunt me if people kept reminding me about it by attempting to comfort me. It was stupid to keep it secret, I don't really know why I did, it was a stupid reason."  
  
"No it wasn't. It was just how you tried to deal with the death of a loved one. When I found out my brother Ron died for months I just pretended as if I never had a brother. If you never had something, you can't miss it. That was my motto. But it was only a bandage for the pain, nothing permanent."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, it's late and we're the only daft gits awake. We have to be up or breakfast in three hours so Professor Dumbledore can introduce us."  
  
Andrew laughed at this. "I suppose you're right. Well fellow git, good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
With that they went their separate ways to their rooms.  
  
Elsewhere…  
  
"She's having dreams again." Harry Potter said to his chamber mirror.  
  
"It's your good side trying to break through to her," his reflection said back.  
  
"I know, but she'll never succeed, she doesn't even know how to bring me back."  
  
"She can if she still has the…"  
  
"Shut up! I know! Okay? I know I'll go weak because of that stupid promise I made to her! I was young and naïve, how was I supposed to know that that promise was backed by a magical bind forcing me to carry through with it."  
  
"You idiot! That was two years ago! You're still young and naïve! As far as that promise, what are the chances that she has the ring? Even if she grabbed it when you dropped it, you know that she never loved you. She was cheating on you with Malfoy! She never loved you! There is no love! It was all lies! And you'll do good to remember that!"  
  
"Shut up!" In anger Harry drew back his fist and smashed it straight through the mirror on the wall. "I'm not going weak!" he said, stepping down hard on the shattered remnants of the mirror in defiance.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" a voice interrupted.  
  
"Just my reflection Nived, just my reflection." Harry answered.  
  
"So Potter, I'm curious as to know when we'll make our attack on Hogwarts. Sitting around here in these dark dungeons is boring. I want blood on my hands."  
  
"I was thinking around April."  
  
"Ugh I hate April. Anything to do with April. It's the worst time of the year!"  
  
"Good that will be enough of an incentive to tick you off. Remember, if you want something you have to take it, no matter who you have to kill in the process."  
  
"Hmm. Sweet Revenge. The only way to compensate for pain is to get revenge."    
  
"Now you've got the idea."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay guys, remember we have to keep Dumbledore safe, we have to have him watched at all times. Even when we are sleeping he has to have some find of charm on him that will alarm us of any danger."  
  
"Yes, we've been through this a million times Herm! We know what we're doing!"  
  
"George this is our first assignment, I don't want to mess up, especially when it involves the life of the man who has done everything in his power to protect us. It's the least we can do to repay him by doing the same."  
  
"Hermione relax." Andrew coaxed.  
  
"Okay come on guys. Breakfast is going to start soon." Cindal complained.  
  
The tower in which they were staying in had an entrance that passed through Dumbledore's sleeping quarters allowing them to have easier access to the Professor in case of emergency and more privacy on their part. Finally after five minutes of walking through the familiar castle they made their way to the Great Hall.  They walked up and sat at the staff table feeling the many eyes following their movements. At last Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Good morning everyone! Normally I don't give speeches in the morning but due to the circumstances this situation requires me to speak to you. First of all these five additions," he said gesturing to Herm, Fred, George, Cindal, and Andrew, "work for the Ministry of Magic and are here to aid in strengthening charms to protect the castle from unwanted visitors. In addition I would like to assure you that the evacuation of the first and second year students was a success, you will not be returned to your families unfortunately. You will all be hiding in an underground castle in the middle of Russia. Communication will be limited to your families and all letters will be read first in case information is revealed that could pose as a danger. Classes will continue once all students and teachers are relocated. Life will go on as usual, I know this is hard and there are quite a few unanswered questions but this is for your safety. Third and fourth years are excused from classes today so that they may get ready for evacuation in two days. I will answer more questions after dinner tonight. Now please enjoy your meals!"  
  
There was the usual chatter to follow any important announcements, filled with gossip and tall tales as to why they were being moved from the school, the place they thought no one could ever hurt them. Only those being relocated were told of he situation because the longer they knew about the situation the longer they had to worry. Dumbledore ignoring this, walked over to his five former students.  
  
"After lunch there will be a meeting with Cornelius Fudge and several other Ministry officials to further discuss the news of the oncoming danger."    
  
After Lunch…  
  
Hermione looked around at the group seeing both new and familiar faces. Sirius Black, having been cleared by the Ministry and given a full pardon, was put to work as head of the Auror Department. Emma Lane, Department head of the Enforcers was also present. A very agitated Minster of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, sat next an amused Dumbledore. Arthur Weasley, Arabella Figg, and Remus Lupin, were there to represent different divisions of the Ministry. Several teachers were present at the meeting as well.  
  
"Now that we are all present we can begin. We are here to discuss the oncoming danger…" Dumbledore began.  
  
"This is outrageous!" Fudge interrupted. "There is no danger! We are wasting our time!"  
  
"Please Cornelius not this again!" Arthur pleaded.  
  
"We have undercover spies who have gathered this information!" Emma added.  
  
"You are all fools! I see no danger! We have been living in relative peace for the past four years! Why interrupt the calmness just because of a rumor?"  
  
"Fudge you are wrong about this! You have to see that! You have been wrong a countless number of times, this is no different!"  
  
"Sirius, name one time!" Fudge yelled back.  
  
"Me! Do you not remember when you sent me to Azkaban for a crime I did not commit!"  
  
"Look at the evidence against you! What would you have done?"  
  
"Given me a fair trial at least! And what about five years ago when You Know Who rose to power again? Look at how many people died last time before you acknowledged that you were wrong! If not for Harry Potter he would still be in power and it would be the dark times once again because you failed to stop him before it was late! How many people have to die this time? Huh? How lives must be lost before you open your eyes to what is right in front of you?" Sirius finished.  
  
"You are out of line, Black!" Cornelius said, or rather yelled in a pathetic attempt to retort.  
  
"Please gentlemen! Calm yourselves! We are not here to talk about the past!" Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
"Yeah well the only way to learn from your mistakes in the past is to accept that you made them in the first place." Sirius sneered.  
  
"Oh sod, off!" Fudge retorted.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the two men as they bickered like children.  
  
"Enough!" Dumbledore shouted, his patience running low, "What is important right now is the safety of the wizarding world regardless if the rumors are true or not! We have news that Voldemort or some other Dark Lord is going to attack Hogwarts. The concern is to get the students evacuated immediately. I am glad that my former students," he said gesturing to Hermione and the others, "are here to protect me even though I am not the one the Ministry should worry about."  
  
"Please Albus! The rumors say You Know Who wants to attack you! They have to be here." Emma cut in.  
  
"It's not You Know Who." Hermione mumbled a little louder than she intended to because all eyes had turned on her.  
  
"What was that?" Remus asked.  
  
"It's not You Know Who who's attacking. He's dead."  
  
"Hermione how can you know for sure?" Mr. Weasley asked gently.  
  
"I've been having dreams, I never believed in divination but these dreams feel too real." she replied now looking down at her feet.  
  
"Herm, I thought that last night was the first time you had that dream." Fred stated with concern in his voice.  
  
"No, I've been having it off and on for two years. The first time was about a month after Harry disappeared, I had it for maybe a week straight then it stopped and came less often but recently it's been coming back. This time it's more clear and I've gotten farther in my dream."  
  
"What happens in your dream?" Dumbledore pressed.  
  
"I'm walking to meet Harry in the Great Hall, the day of the accident I was supposed to meet him there. Then I see the fireball and the bodies, it's all clear and I've started to notice every single detail, then it's black. I wake up and grab Harry's ring lying next to me, we had a set of promise rings, he had dropped it that day and I woke up and grabbed it. Anyway in the dream I wake up one more time and I'm in the Forbidden Forest when suddenly I see You Know Who run out of nowhere taking Devin Park and Harry to a clearing. I followed and found them chained to a tree, Harry kept saying I was the only one who could bring him back or something like that, and before he could explain Voldemort killed them both. And then he suddenly died, and I know he died because I could sense it. That's where I always wake up."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us? How could you have kept it a secret?" Andrew said in disbelief.  
  
"I didn't want you to worry so I put soundproof charms around my room at night so you wouldn't hear me if I screamed."  
  
Dumbledore sat in thought; everyone taking noticing of his facial expression saw this and waited for him to speak.  
  
"I believe Hermione that you're dreams are real. In some symbolic sense of course, all dreams have symbolism. But I've felt that Voldemort had died recently as well. It was like a burden lifted from my heart and I felt his spirit leave this world."  
  
"So You Know Who is dead?" Arthur said as if the idea was both preposterous and a blessing.  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"But then if Voldemort died in Hermione's dream and died in real life then what about Devin and Harry…" Sirius trailed off.  
  
Each in the room had drawn the same conclusion. The boys taken from them two years earlier were dead.  
  
"So if it's not You Know Who then who is attacking Hogwarts?" Hermione asked her voice trembling.  
  
"We don't know." Emma answered.  
  
"Meaning there is no reason for this drama, there is no danger whatsoever!" Fudge shouted. Obviously the meaning of Hermione's dream was lost on him and he was being his usual insensitive, pompous self.  
  
"You jerk! Why are you so blind? You always have been!" Sirius shouted standing up in anger.  
  
"Why do all of you have to be so pessimistic? I will not be the Minister of Magic who caused public scare over something long gone! You're all confounded!"  
  
"You pompous, self-centered, ass!"  
  
"I'll have you know that the only reason I came to this meeting was to make you come to your senses, but seeing as how you are all deranged I have no choice to do what I see fit. Ms. Emma Lane, the Enforcers Department is officially disbanded! Have your now unemployed agents removed from the town of Hogsmeade and from Hogwarts premises. The evacuation of students will come to a halt and evacuated students will return to Hogwarts immediately!" Fudge finished.  
  
Before anyone could say a thing he stormed out of the room and left Hogwarts grounds, no one bothered to follow as they were too stunned by his sudden outburst.  
  
"Ms. Lane he can't possibly disband the Enforcers without any kind of vote!" George cried.  
  
"I'm afraid he can, just like that. Rules say in a time of crisis Minister of Magic has absolute power in matters he feels are a threat to society. This would be considered a time of crisis. When sworn in as minister he was magically bound to the law, what he says must be carried through."  
  
"This can not be happening," someone mumbled, everyone was thinking the same.  
  
"Well, unfortunately for Cornelius, Hogwarts is not part of the Ministry." Everyone turned to look at Dumbledore, shocked at his words. Did he just say what they thought he said? "Evacuation will continue. Emma, these five," gesturing to Hermione and company, "are now staying here under invitation and will continue to due what they came to do. As for your agents in Hogsmeade there is nothing we can do, Hogsmeade is part of the Ministry and must abide by the laws. Arthur, I want you to team up with Sirius, Arabella, and Remus, get as much support from the Ministry as you can. Just like last time. Teachers please go inform the third and fourth year students to be in the Great Hall in an hour for evacuation information. Dismissed."  
  
Everyone left with shocked and confused, yet resolute faces. This was serious.  
  
Two hours later…  
  
 "You need to be ready a day earlier due to a change in plans. Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic refuses to believe we are in danger. He ordered the evacuation to stop, we are now going against official orders to ensure you're safety so please be cooperative. While you are gone we have people putting on charms that will make any witch or wizard who sees the castle think it is full of students, they will be tricked into seeing all of you carrying on your normal routine. Please tell no other students of this, you are dismissed to your houses." Dumbledore said finishing a meeting full of questions.  
  
"Hey, George, where's Hermi?" Fred asked turning to George. The five had been sitting in on the meeting.  
  
"She said something about the astronomy tower. What was that Andrew?" George quickly answered but then turned his attention back to Andrew who had been saying something at the time.  
  
"I need to talk to you, it's about Devin Park." Andrew said quietly so only the four could here them.  
  
"I'm going to go find Herm." Fred interrupted yet again.  
  
"Wait Fred you should here this too." Cindal said stopping him.  
  
"It's okay Cindal, he already knows." Andrew assured her.  
  
Fred left for the Astronomy Tower in search of Hermione.  
  
~Playing this big brother gig is never easy, especially when it's a girl~ he thought to himself.  
  
Soon he found himself standing in the doorway to the Astronomy Tower looking at Hermione as she sat on the windowsill crying softly.  
  
"Well don't just stand there Fred, come in.," she said softly.  
  
"I didn't want to interrupt. I came to check on you."  
  
"Do you act this way towards Ginny, your real sister?" she asked with a slight smile.  
  
"You know I don't. She hasn't been the same since…you know…she's been really distant." he said sadly.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
"I was thinking about how this whole thing started. It's all my fault really."  
  
"Hermione, how can you say that? None of this is your fault. We've been through this already."  
  
"We haven't even covered what I'm thinking."  
  
"Well then pray tell what is it that you are thinking?"  
  
"Back in seventh year when Harry kissed Cho Chang is when this all started. I'd known that Harry had a crush on Cho, what guy wouldn't, but I never really let that get to me. I knew that Harry's heart belonged to me, only me, I had no doubt that he loved me. When Cho graduated I was thrilled, our seventh year would be Cho free, but I was wrong. Cho never liked me, mainly because I 'stole' Harry from her. You could see it in her eyes when she walked into our cabin on the Hogwarts Express that she was enjoying the look of terror and confusion on my face. She came back to retake a Defense Against Dark Arts class that she needed for a job at the Ministry. The entire time she flirted with Harry to death, just when I thought I could trust him, he's playing tonsil hockey with the slut. I was so hurt and mad, it wasn't just that he kissed another girl, it was that he was kissing someone who loved to make me miserable."  
  
"So that's the fight. You were going to make up with him the day IT happened."  
  
"Yup, I was going to the Great Hall to get my Harry back only to lose him again. If I had just forgiven him earlier he wouldn't have been at the Great Hall waiting for me. It's all my fault he's dead."  
  
"We don't know he's dead for sure." Fred said gently.  
  
"Yes, we do! My dreams, remember? They felt so real! They had to have been real!" she cried.  
  
"Hey come here, no matter what it's not your fault. You didn't want this to happen." he said, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"I wanted Cho to die and she did."  
  
"What?" Fred exclaimed in alarm.  
  
"Well, I was so mad at her I wished she would die. Last year she drowned in some lake in Bulgaria, she got tangled in the kelp or something. But I admit that wasn't my fault." she joked through her tears.  
  
"Well, there you then see? Anyway I came up here to tell you something else but it unfortunately won't make you feel any better."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you ever wondered about any connection between Andrew and Devin Park?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"They are…were brothers." Fred paused at Hermione's shocked face then continued. "Their parents died and Dumbledore took them in to live here at Hogwarts. Andrew and Cindal had been keeping it a secret for all this time. Their way of dealing with Devin's death, I guess. They told everyone who knew to just keep their mouths shut. Andrew wanted us to know."  
  
"Oh my…I never knew."  
  
"Yeah, never even crossed my mind."  
  
"This is not been a good day. The Enforcers are suddenly disbanded, we find out my dreams are real, and we happen to be breaking orders from the Minister of Magic. I've never been comfortable breaking rules, unlike you and George, and from what I've heard Cindal and Andrew weren't exactly angels either."  
  
"Well, we can hope it will get better, that's all we can do." Fred said throwing an arm around her shoulders.  
  
The two sat for a while longer staring at the stars enjoying each other's company not thinking about the danger they knew they would have to face. Not knowing that that danger was approaching fast and furiously. 


	7. The End of the Relative Peace

Chapter 7-The End of the Relative Peace  
  
"Okay everyone attention please!" Dumbledore said addressing the few staff members and our main five who were in the teachers lounge late that night. It was now nearing the very end of April and everyone could sense that time was running short. They had sped up the evacuations now without Ministry support. Arabella, Sirius, Arthur, and Remus were slowly gaining support but had to work slowly and in secret in fear of getting caught.  "Now everyone but the seventh year Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, and a few teachers have been evacuated. Within an hour they must be out of here, we all must. Everyone get ready. Dismissed."  
  
Everyone left in unease, something didn't feel right.  
  
"You feel it too don't you?" Fred said stopping Hermione as they stood up.  
  
"What? The feeling that something very bad is approaching very soon?" she muttered dryly. "I need to talk to Dumbledore."  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
"Professor?" she asked shyly as she caught up with him just as he was about to leave.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Something's wrong isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. Bands of new Death Eaters are approaching."  
  
"But I thought we got rid of all the Death Eaters after the fall of You Know Who? And he's dead, Hermione's dream proves it. You said yourself." Fred interrupted.  
  
"Yes, his spirit had left this world but that doesn't mean he hasn't left behind an evil to continue. Whoever is coming has been biding his time, gaining reinforcements in secret no doubt waiting for the right moment to make an appearance to the wizarding world." With that Dumbledore walked out of the room leaving Hermione and Fred to ponder this information.  
  
Ten minutes later…  
  
Fire and fury were the two words that could best describe the scene. Minutes earlier the once peaceful Hogwarts had gone under attack blood and screams filled the air. It was so sudden, no one was prepared for what had happened. Minerva had come running requesting that she have two of them help getting the students out of the castle and Cindal and Andrew had taken up the offer. Hermione, Fred, and George hadn't seen them since they separated and the remaining three went to protect Dumbledore. The unofficial Enforcers who were able to stay at Hogwarts were doing their best to hold off the new evil but were failing horribly, they had only just sent for help which was to arrive soon but not soon enough. The leaders behind the attack were still unknown. Dumbledore had run immediately into his office when the earth-shaking explosion first hit and was there now with the other three desperately begging him in vain to leave. He refused saying he get something important out of his office first.  
  
"Please Dumbledore, hurry!" Hermione screamed, as the sounds of the battle got closer.  
  
Dumbledore was hurriedly tying an ancient scroll to the leg of his trusted phoenix, Fawkes. Whispering to the bird quickly, the old man walked to the window and released the bird, which flew into the night leaving behind the chaos.  
  
"All right, let's go!"  
  
"You're not going anywhere old man!" a cold, spine chilling voice cut through the air as the four occupants of the room whipped around to see the owner of the voice.  
  
"Oh my God, Harry!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"What's the matter Herm, don't recognize me?"  
  
Harry stood, wand drawn with an evil glint in his eyes. Eyes. The piercing green eyes that had once been full of warmth and light we now sharp and cold. He gave off bad vibes, evil vibes, and everyone in the room could feel it. Like when they got near a dementor.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry what happened?" George cried.  
  
"What's happened? I've been shown the truth, and here I am to get my revenge. All I want is the old man, I'll let you live. Although my partner, Nived, might not be willing to spare your worthless lives and certainly not our new squadrons of Death Eaters."  
  
Tears were running down Hermione's face as she saw the man she once loved now stand before her as the devil incarnate.  
  
"Never. I never thought it would be you Harry, but I am willing to do everything in my power to protect Dumbledore even if it means dying in the process, all of us are." Fred replied boldly as they drew their wands.  
  
"So be it."  
  
With those three words the duel began as the battle raged outside.  
  
"George watch out!"  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"Aaaahhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"You won't win!"  
  
"Neither will you!"  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
"Did you honestly think that would work?"  
  
Were the exchanges between the five as they dueled. Suddenly Harry threw Fred into a wall on the side of the room.  
  
"Fred!" Hermione screamed as she shot spells back at Harry while attempting to make her way to help Fred up.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" a beam of green light shot out of Harry's wand straight at Dumbledore.  
  
Everything moved in slow motion as Hermione and Fred looked up to see the old wizard struggling to regain his breath being suddenly pushed out of the way by George. In seconds, George fell to the ground dead having taken the blast himself.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry turned to Hermione and with a wicked grin waved his wand sending her flying into a bookcase. Then it went black.  
  
An hour later…  
  
"My God. It's too late! How did this happen!" Cornelius Fudge said in a low voice.  
  
Before Fudge, stood a castle in ruins. When help arrived the battle was over and the castle was on fire. After putting out the fire they began searching for survivors, there were a few but not many. Whirling lights, cries of pain and sadness, shouting, and other noises made from extracting bodies from under wreckage filled the air.  
  
"You."  
  
Fudge turned around to see the angry faces of Arthur, Emma, Sirius, Remus, and Arabella.  
  
"I didn't know…he was gone…relative peace…" Fudge stuttered in shock.  
  
"Cornelius Fudge, with the support of a majority of the Ministry you are hereby relieved from duties as Minister of Magic due to your foolish decisions. I have been elected as the new Minister of Magic." Arthur said in a cold tone.  
  
Fudge merely nodded mutely, too much in shock to say anything.  
  
"Ms. Lane, the Enforcers department is now reinstated." Arthur said turning to her. "Now let's find out what had happened."  
  
"Christ, hey Bern come here!" one wizard shouted to his partner nearby as they searched the scene.  
  
"Great Merlin!" his partner said as he too saw the glowing green words in the ground.  
  
'A new reign of terror had begun. You thought you were safe but you're not, when you turn around we're watching. We're watching when you sleep, when you hear a noise and sit up in alarm checking to see if it's us coming to get you. When you think you're safe know that your not. The time of Lord Nived and Potter has arrived.'  
  
"Ergh." Someone moaned.  
  
The two men turned around to see a man struggling to get up from under a pile of rubble. Just then Arthur followed by Remus and Arabella came and saw as the men helped Fred Weasley struggle out from where he lay.  
  
"Fred!" Arthur called out.  
  
"Dad…Dumbledore and George…dead…Harry…killed." Fred tried to explain through the pain and rasped breathing.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"Ah!"  
  
They heard someone say weakly in pain. They turned to see the bloodied figure of Hermione desperately trying to reach them. Finally she fell down in pain.  
  
"Harry is dead. The Harry Potter I know is dead!" she screamed before passing out once again. Her screamed echoed through the night and many heads turned in alarm at the news. But the world would know soon enough, Harry Potter the boy who lived, was dead. 


	8. The Scroll is Waiting

Author's Note and Disclaimer (as if you care): Okay as usual I don't own anything

Author's Note and Disclaimer (as if you care): Okay as usual I don't own anything. Andrew Park and my ex-friend Cindal Scott belong to their parents. I know you guys hate the story, that's evident through the lack of reviews I got, and I know that I'll get no reviews for this one too so you know what if you want me to just give up then fine I will. I wish I could apologize for not writing fast enough but due to lack of support I feel that it un-necessary for a "I'm sorry". Read and review if you have a decent bone in your body. BTW, I'm sorry but I don't know much about the city of Southampton so if I get the description wrong then don't take it out on me. 

Chapter 8

Four years later…

The Daily Prophet "More Deaths for the Ministry to Ignore"

The "new Dark Mark" hovers over many homes of the wizarding community leaving a trail of victims and mourners reports Rita Skeeter. Yesterday at 2am tragedy struck when another attack on a prominent wizarding family shook the community. Neville Longbottom, famed Herbologist, returned home at the early hour of the morning from a research trip in Russia only to find his family inside brutally murdered. "They've moved past using the Killing Curse to take their victims," says nearby neighbor Seamus Finnigan, "they want us to truly fear them. That's why they now kill their victims by first slitting their throats, letting the blood spill all over the crime scene as a gory sign that this will also happen to the next victim." Mr. Longbottom's wife of 18 months, Parvati Longbottom, was found in a pool of blood having been slashed to death. The couple's one-month-old baby girl was found later in the nursery underneath a pillow undoubtedly used to suffocate the innocent child. After having broken out in a fit of hysteria Mr. Longbottom was taken to Saint Mungo's Hospital and will remain there until the shock of the murders has subsided. This reporter obtained the information that Neville is not the first Longbottom to be committed there, his parents Frank and Nancy Longbottom are also being held there after having been tortured to insanity by Death Eaters so many years ago. These two recent deaths only add to the hundreds more that have accumulated over these past years. The wizarding world is still in shock over the massacre that took place only a week ago at the McMillan family reunion that left over 30 family members dead. Why hasn't this new evil been put to a stop? What is the Ministry doing to keep our community safe? Not much according to former Auror, Janice McKenzie who was willing to share her thoughts with this reporter on the subject. "The Ministry lacks the leadership it once had, no way this should have gone on for this long. HE and Lord Nived should have been stopped before they had the chance to gain supporters and the power that they now possess. They knew, the Ministry knew that the two were gaining followers years ago, no one wanted to admit it. No one wanted to believe HE had turned." Of course the "HE" Ms. McKenzie referred to was none other than the Boy who Lived whose name is now no longer spoken out of fear and only referred to as "HE" or "HIM". One wonders if maybe this former hero was evil all along, the mystery of his escape from death at such a young age from his predecessor He-who-must-not-be-named leads some to think his power was the reason he was on You-Know-Who's hit list. "Definitely, I've known all along he was evil. That's why You-Know-Who wanted him dead, because of the fear that HE was going to overthrow him later." comments Justin Finch-Fletchly, former classmate of HIM. No matter the reason I'm sure the wizarding world wants to know just what the Ministry is doing while its people wait in fear wondering who will be the next target praying silently it won't be themselves.

Hermione angrily slammed the paper back down on her desk as Fred walked in handing her a cup of coffee as he sat down on her desk taking a drink from his own.

"So I take it you've seen the paper?" he said with a sigh.

"Rita Skeeter." Hermione grumbled through clenched teeth. "I should have known. Sometimes I wonder why I ever let her out of that jar!"

"Yeah, well at least she isn't writing the normal rubbish she used to."

"Only now she's pointing the blame at the Ministry!" Hermione screeched now getting up to pace the semi-large office that she shared with Fred, Andrew, and Cindal. Each member had their own desk in their own corner of the room although it was rare to see the four all at their desks at the same time. The Ministry kept them busy, if they weren't in the office researching they were out in the field helping in the fight against the evil forces who are steadily growing stronger by the minute.

"Hermione, listen don't let Rita Skeeter get to you. You know what she's really like. She's hoping we'll all react badly, make a statement to the press in defense, and then have her twist our words like she normally does to make us look even worse." 

Hermione stopped pacing and looked him in the eye, a mischievous glint visible in hers.

"A theory like that does take a lot of thought, something you don't often do. Did you come up with that all by yourself Fred?"

"Yeah I did. I thought about it after I read it in the daily memo which I stole off your desk in case you're wondering why you didn't get one." He countered.

"Oh, Fred you're such a…" 

Hermione didn't get to finish what she was saying because at that moment their locator stones glowed and vibrated signaling the request for them to drop everything and report for a meeting. Fred pulled out his wand and tapped on the stone. 

"Conference room 5" he announced upon reading the silver letters that trailed his wand for a few seconds then disappeared. 

"No, really? I couldn't read the trailing words telling us where to go." Hermione muttered sarcastically as they walked out of their office towards the room (they were already on level 5).

"Someone's panties are in a bunch. That time of the month again Hermi?" Fred taunted matching her stride.

"No, I'm only like this around you, Weasel." Hermione shot back as they maneuvered their way around the maze of cubicles, lounge areas, coffee and tea stops, and other doors that only the few with a high enough Ministry position could enter. 

_'No, I think you're only like this when anything comes up possibly related to Harry.'_ he thought silently to himself.

Fred had taken to watching Hermione every time they were called for a new assignment, he saw how she would tense up and how her mood would change suddenly. It pained him to see her like this, to see her reaction to the news about Harry, the man she once loved, whose reign of terror now exceeds Voldemort's evil reign.

"Fred!!" he heard Hermione yelling from a distance. He turned around to see that he had wandered down the hall past the conference room. "The conference room is this way." said Hermione, gesturing down the hall.

"HaHa! Very funny! Make Fred look like an idiot!" he said sarcastically then putting on a sad face.

"Oh, Fred! First of all you're not offended so don't give me that look, and second I don't have to make you look like an idiot, you do that yourself." she teased as they walked into the room and sat down. 

"When did you turn so mean?"

"When she realized she couldn't steal me away from my lovely girlfriend." Andrew remarked as he stepped out of the nearby fireplace via Floo powder. The Ministry had its own Floo network separate from everyone else's that only worked within itself. Certain Ministry members had their fireplaces at home set up to this network. 

"Oh, please! Cindal can have you!" Hermione retorted.

"Thanks, I think I will!" Cindal stated upon exiting the fireplace, walking to Andrew, and sitting down together next to Herm and Fred. 

"Well, the two of you have finally graced us with your presence. It appears you were busy elsewhere." Fred commented pointing out the couple's rather disheveled attire. 

Blushing furiously, the couple attempted to stammer out an explanation but were cut short when Emma Lane Head of the Enforcers stood to speak. 

"In such a short time, many of you have risen to the top of the ranks. All of you are very much aware that Lord Nived and HIM have gained much support and power over these past years. They have gone on a mass killing spree. Muggles and magical folk alike have been targeted. The public is now getting restless, they want answers, and they want the evil duo stopped. Now I trust you have all seen this morning's headline," she stopped to show them all the day's copy of the Daily Prophet, the front page's headline was clearly visible. "and I know that many of you are offended by this. Don't take it personally, if it were easy to stop a couple of Dark Lord's You-Know-Who's reign would have been stopped long before it had gotten out of hand like it did. As you now the newly rebuilt Hogwarts is not strong enough against attacks as it once was. It's defense charms are weak and need to be strengthened. Part of the Charm team is going to be sent there in a few days but we are afraid of an attack on the team while they're there. We need a few of you to go with them and supervise the project, other Ministry security teams will be there as well for backup as well."

Eight people raised their hands to volunteer, she nodded to them in approval and continued.

"The Ministry had parents of muggle-born wizards and witches placed in a contained area full of muggles, where we hope to protect them.But we think that the dark side may have noticed this, now we were given two options. We can either get as many people as we can out of there or set up charms to protect them, since we can't get everyone out at once we have to do both. I need the remaining of you to divide into two teams, half of you work with the Charm team and the other half supervise the evacuation and protection of everyone we've got to move. Settle it among yourselves, we go to Southampton tomorrow morning. Dismissed." 

"Okay I'll head the evacuation and protection team, who's with me?" Hermione stood up saying.

"Well you know the three of us are with you Herms." Andrew said speaking up for himself and the other two roommates.

"And I'll head the Charm team." Jonathon Taylor spoke up.

"The four of us will go with you John. I've always been a bit of a Charmer." one of the men spoke up.

"Okay that leaves the three of you." said Hermione gesturing to the three remaining people who hadn't said a thing.

"I'll go with you Hermione." Victoria Evans said standing.

"Well let's see evacuation or Charms? Sorry but I happen to know a delicious brunette on the Charm team assigned to this case that I'm dying to get to know so your wish is my command Johnny." Henry Cain said with a laugh.

"Then Granger I guess I'm going with you." Jezebel Harlow said a little to sweet for Hermione. 

"Um…yeah sure. My group meet in my…er…our office in about two hours for a little last minute assignments." Hermione requested nervously.

_'Something about her just doesn't seem right.'_ she thought. 

Hermione and Fred walked quickly out of the room followed closely by Andrew and Cindal. No one said anything as they walked through the maze of cubicles that made up the fifth floor of the Ministry building. It wasn't until they were in their office that they finally broke the silence within the group.

"Hey Herm, didn't you say your parents moved to Southampton recently?" Cindal questioned.

"Yeah. They're on vacation right now, or are they…let's see. I think they were supposed to come back in about two days. Maybe a little earlier, they weren't really sure of when they'd get home, though." 

"Moving on, is it just me or is Jezebel just a little too sweet, like…sinfully sweet." Fred said as he picked up a small ball on his desk and started tossing it up in the air. 

"Sin is right, you know I get these bad vibes off of her. Something is definitely not right with that woman." Cindal added.

"You know when I signed up as an Enforcer I thought we'd be like secret agents and stuff, but so far all we do is supervise things." Andrew complained as he snatched the toy away from Fred midair.

"Duh, Enforcers enforce things, supervise, control. Hence the name 'Enforcer'. But we do sort of act as personal body guards sometimes and we do get to do research and stuff like detectives do." Hermione commented.

"Yeah, and we are trained to fight and chase down the bad guys." Cindal supplied.

"Lot o' good that'll do us, Emma dresses up the job, we came into this thing thinking we'd be part of an elite fighting force, but look at us, we're bloody security guards. 'Top agents' my foot, face it we've got the boring jobs. We had something to do at first but ever since Sirius kicked up the Auror department a notch we've had nothing to do except file papers." Fred said regaining control of the ball and initiating a game of pass.

"I'm seriously considering switching jobs. Thinking of becoming an Auror." Hermione said as she caught the ball and tossed it to Cindal.

"Really? Why? Won't you have to start all over in training and stuff?" Cindal asked tossing the ball to Andrew. 

"No, actually. Sirius talked to me a few weeks ago, I told him how unhappy I was as an Enforcer and he said that if I wanted he would take me on as an Auror. I'd only have to go through at least three weeks of training cuz most of it I know already from Enforcer training."

"Ah, yes. The training we never got to use." mused Fred catching the ball from Andrew and passing it to Hermione.

"Yeah, but I guess that this job just doesn't fill the need for adventure in my life that I somehow developed while in school." throwing the ball once again to Cindal. 

"I know what you mean, hey if you switch I'll gladly go with you." commented Fred.

"Me too."

"Same here." remarked Cindal finally throwing the ball again after holding it for a while. 

Unfortunately Fred chose the exact moment to have a little fun with the game and as soon as the ball left her hand he charmed it to zoom out of control around the room. 

"Hi, I was bored so I thought I'd come a bit early…Whoa! Unidentified flying object!" Victoria screamed from the door as she entered releasing the ball from the confines of the room in the process. "Oooh!" she drew back as the still zooming ball had just knocked over a large display in the hall.

"Close the door quick!" Fred screamed. 

Victoria quickly slammed the door shut in an obvious cross between shock and amusement. Outside the loud exclamations of shock and anger could be heard as the ball continued to zoom in between the cubicles and cause damage.

"FRED!!!" the occupants of the room shouted.

"Oops!" he winced sheepishly as the shattering of glass could he heard in the background.

_Elsewhere… (I use that too much)_

"Hey Potter!" Nived called. "Just got news from your girlfriend, the Ministry is going to protect Southampton tomorrow." 

"So we attack tonight." Potter smiled evilly.

"She seemed a bit angry. Seems she had another encounter with that Granger woman."

"Yeah well Hermione always was a pain in the arse."

Back at the Ministry…

After two hours yelling and a mad grab for the now identified flying object things had calmed down and were getting back to normal. Needless to say, if anyone one the fifth floor of the Ministry building did not know who Fred Weasley was they know now. Jezebel had joined the five as the designated time, interrupting their friendly conversation with her "bad vibes". 

"Okay, well now that we are all assembled I guess we can go over what's happening tomorrow." Hermione started. _'Why is Jezebel looking at me like that? She knows something I don't know.' _she thought. "Er…anyway we're going to come in to the houses as door to door sales people. Upon entering we immediately shrink their furniture and possession. Anything left behind might leave some kind of trace. Then we leave and go to the next house while they go to there cars and drive away. By the time anyone notices they'll be at a safer location." 

"That's your brilliant plan? How long did it take you to come up with? Ten minutes? Five?" retorted Jezebel, dubiously. 

"You know what Jezebel, we don't have time to come up with some whole secret agent spy plan to get these people out of there. Now I'm sorry if this isn't what you had in mind but right now we are left with no choice!" Hermione retorted back irritably. "I'm running this mission right now, Ms. Lane trusts me to know what's right so if you have a problem with my way of doing things go to her. Otherwise I suggest you keep quiet. Understood?"

"Understood." Jezebel muttered, between clenched teeth, looking daggers at Hermione. 

"Ooooh. Cat fight." Andrew whispered to Fred who snickered and nodded.

"I heard that." Cindal whispered smacking Andrew's arm.

"Fine listen it's seven now so let's all go home and get ready for tomorrow. Remember we need to wear muggle clothing, no robes." Hermione finished.

With that the six occupants of the room walked out of the building to the Apparation checkpoint and disappeared going their separate ways. 

"I don't like Jezebel." said Cindal as soon as the four had Apparated to the Hogsmeade checkpoint. 

"Neither do I. I mean I know we've covered this already, about were being totally 'sinful' and what not but the way she acting makes me suspect, she's up to no good." Fred agreed as they began the walk to their apartment. 

"She sounded like she knew the plan wasn't going to work." Hermione whispered.

"Well, of course she sounded like it wasn't going to work. She was against it." Andrew said in a tone that screamed "Duh!"

"No, I mean it sounded as if she knew something that we didn't."

"Listen it doesn't matter, okay let's just go inside and rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Fred interjected as he opened the door to their apartment and let everyone in. 

"Alright, so what does everyone want for dinner?" Cindal said as they set their stuff down.

"I'm not hungry I think I'm just going to go to bed." Hermione said quietly, walking to her bedroom not even stopping for a reply. 

Elsewhere…

"Hey, Potter the girlfriend's here!" Nived shouted.

"Yeah, whatever." he called back not even listening.

"That mudblood Granger is giving me a hard time. She thinks she's so smart." a woman complained as she stepped into the room.

"Don't worry, Bella. After tonight she'll be out of our way."

*****************

_Dumbledore walked over to the window after hastily tying the scroll onto Fawkes' leg. Whispering he let the bird go into the night. Hermione looked back, she wanted to follow the bird for some reason, but she had to stay and fight Harry. She had to protect Dumbledore._

_"Go! Follow Fawkes Hermione!" Harry shouted._

_"Harry you're okay!" she cried running towards him._

_"No, I'm not! Go!" _

_Not knowing what she was doing she jumped out the window to follow Fawkes. Just when she thought she was going to fall she looked down to see she had landed on a broom that seemed to follow the bird on its own. The music of the phoenix filled her ears as the got closer to the bird. _

_"I've got something you want Hermione." _

"Who said that?" she asked breaking out of the trance she had been in from listening to the music. She stopped in the air and hovered. 

_"I did." Suddenly Fawkes came into view in front of her, just a little out of arms reach._

_"You can talk?" _

_"Do you want me to answer that or would you rather get this?" Fawkes replied flying upward just enough for her to see the ancient looking scroll tied to his leg. _

_"What is it?"_

_"It's the way back." he replied calmly._

_"What do you mean the way back? Back from where?"_

_"You must go a long distance to find the one you love, that's the first part of your journey. This will help you with the second."_

_"What? I'm not on a journey?"_

_"Yes, you are. It's only just beginning. You have the key to the first part, now you need this." he said once again showing her the scroll._

_"I don't know about this key you're talking about!"_

_"Yes, you do know."_

_"Well if I need that scroll then why don't you give it to me?" she said stretching out her arm to reach for the scroll._

_"You have to find me first."_

_With that Fawkes took off and her broom followed closely. Suddenly she was back at Hogwarts and Fawkes zoomed out of the window to Dumbledore's office towards Hogsmeade, the scroll still attached to his leg. Her broom followed as she flew through the city, the Death Eaters all around destroying the city, she saw her apartment up on a small hill just on the edge of town. They were getting closer and closer to the apartment and it became clear to Hermione that Fawkes was trying to go there._

_'They never went down this far, Hogwarts was destroyed before they got to this part of the city so they left. That's why it's quieter down here.' she thought silently. _

_He had cleared the main street and was about to turn onto her street when it was suddenly hit by a spell. _

_"Pretty bird." An old man with rotting teeth had said. "Maybe if a Death Eater comes I could bargain for my life with you. What's that you got there." he said picking up Fawkes who tried desperately to get away but was too weak. "A scroll with some odd looking writing. Hmmm…I doubt it will get me much. It looks so old, who would want it. Come on now birdie let's head for my cave before those Death Eaters get here, I think I'll keep you for a while." _

_The old man headed for the caves, Hermione only got a small glance at the cave he entered as she was being pulled away form the scene. _

_"The scroll is waiting for you." _


	9. Southampton Under Fire

Hermione sat straight up in her bed

Author's Note and disclaimer: Thank you so much for all the reviews! It made me decide to continue the story. Well, unfortunately I don't own anything. Okay I hope this one is okay so read and enjoy. There are going to be thank you's at the end.

Part 9

Hermione sat straight up in her bed. _'The scroll is waiting for you.'_ The words echoed in her mind. Hermione still pondering the words pulled the silver chain out from under her shirt, the two rings still attached. 

"Why am I having these dreams again?" she thought out loud. "They ended years ago. Although that's the first time I've ever gotten that far in that dream. Something must be happening, something important. Let's review Hermione, you only had these kind of dreams when something involving…Harry!" she clamped her hand over her mouth at the realization of what she had just figured out. "Of course! The first one with Harry in the Forbidden Forest started just after Harry disappeared, it started up again just before he attacked Hogwarts." she continued lowering her voice again. "This one started just after Dumbledore died, and now…oh my God." 

She jumped out of bed and quickly grabbed her clothes checking the clock as she passed by. _'10 o'clock'_ she said to herself as she, now fully dressed, ran to Fred's room.

"Fred, wake up! Fred get up!" she yelled desperately.

"Wha? Herm? Wha's wrong? Wha time…it is?" Fred said groggily.

"It's ten o'clock get up! Something bad is going to happen!"

"How do you know?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"I have a gut feeling, now get up we have to hurry!" 

With that she left him and ran down the hall to Andrew's room.

"Andrew! Andrew! Get up! Come on!" 

"Argh…Herm! Bloody Hell! I jus' got to sleep!" 

"It doesn't matter! Just get up and get dressed!" She said running to his side and yanking him out of bed. 

"Hermione!" Cindal groaned walking to the room from across the hall. "What's all the noise about?" she said with a yawn.

"Okay there, Herm I'm dressed. Now what is this about?" Fred complained as he too walked up to the door. 

"Something…!" she started but never got to finish.

"EMERGENCY! REPORT TO DESIGNATED LOCATION IMMEDIATELY!" screamed Andrew's locator stone as well as everyone else's from their different spots in the house. It was glowing a furious red on Andrew's bedside table and everyone jumped into action at the noise. Forgetting everyone else Hermione ran to her room, upon entering she spotted her locator on her bedside table. 

"EMERGENCY! REPORT TO DESIGNATED LOCATION IMMEDIATELY!" it shouted again, its red glow illuminating the room. Without another thought she grabbed the stone and felt it pulling her to another place. She couldn't let go if she wanted to, the stone had turned into a Portkey.

Southampton just a few minutes earlier… 

Harry and Nived had arrived and within seconds there was chaos. Cries and shouts of pain from their helpless victims as their evil armies destroyed the quiet neighborhood that they once stood in. No one was exempt from the killings. The two looked on with Harry's girlfriend "Bella" and Lucius Malfoy. Lucius had come crawling to Harry's feet to join in his service and was now the right hand man of the two Dark Lords. 

"So Malfoy does this meet your approval." Harry sneered as he heard the screams of a small child being killed in front of its parents. The wails of the small boy's mother seconds before she too died didn't cause any of the four watching to even blink. 

"Master Nived?" Lucius cautiously addressed.

"Yes?"

"I've got a bit of information to share with you that I believe you might find appealing." 

"Go on." 

Lucius whispered something in his ear, all the while Nived's face turning into an evil grin. Looking at Harry, who stood his arm around Bella's waist watching the horror, he nodded his approval to Nived.

"I'll be there soon." With that Lucius ran off gathering a few of the Death Eater wanna-bees towards one house in particular. 

"Harry, did you know Granger has some family who lives here?" Nived asked.

"No, what some cousins or something?" 

"You could say that."

"Kill them." 

Suddenly, around ten minutes too late the Ministry's fighting forces began popping in. As the fates would have it Hermione dropped in right in front of Harry. Seconds later Andrew, Cindal, and Fred appeared behind her. Harry's icy stare met Hermione's furious, hatred filled eyes. They locked eyes for ten seconds, it was then that she saw the woman beside him.

"Jezebel." she whispered. 

"Surprise." Jezebel whispered loud enough for them to hear. 

"I believe you've met my girlfriend Jezebel, haven't you Herms?" Harry spat out her name like venom.

"You bitch!" shouted Hermione, looking at Jezebel with pure venom in her eyes. 

The tense sixty seconds in which this exchange took place was broken when a flying spell aimed at Hermione, Fred, Cindal, and Andrew missed them nearly hitting Jezebel and Harry.

"You idiot!" Harry roared at his at the member of his Death Squad. "Corpus Incendio!" With those words that lone wizard burst into flames and was a pile of ashes in seconds, however this left just enough time for the four to escape and join in the battle elsewhere. 

"Where'd they go?" Jezebel hissed.

"I'm going to go take care of Granger's relatives." with that Nived swept his cloak up with him and left in the direction that Lucius left for earlier. 

Ten more minutes and the battle still wasn't over. They were vainly trying to get as many innocents away from the area but there was so much chaos it was hard to see who you were fighting and who you were saving. Runaway spells flew through the night hitting anything in their paths. The whole place looked like a raging inferno after Harry had finished with it.

"Cindal come on this way!" Andrew screamed dragging her behind him. He had kept her by his side through it all and he was not going to let her go. All he knew was that he was running, someone was behind him and his love, hunting them and there was no way in hell he would be separated from her. 

"Dead end. Expelliarmus!" The man following them said calmly as the couple frantically searched around for a way out of the alley they had gotten themselves into. Wandless, they stood and faced him knowing there was nothing else they could do. "You're brave, defiantly you face death. You know I've been improving some of those Killing Curses. Did you know that the Cruciatus Curse feels like hundreds of knives piercing your body?" he taunted. "This new and improved curse now gives off the same effect of stabbing someone with hundreds of knives, you'll die a painful fate of bleeding to death. So who's first?" 

Andrew made his move, a fruitless attempt to use hand-to-hand combat on his attacker who with a wave of his hand sent him flying into the wall. Cindal screamed, rooted to her spot in fear. 

"You're friend's of Hermione's aren't you? Yes, I think you are. How would she feel if her new best friends were suddenly killed?"

"She'd be pissed and then she'd hunt you down and kick your arse!" Cindal yelled finding her voice. 

Andrew got enough strength to stand but found he couldn't move, magic holding him in place. 

"You love her don't you?" the man said walking to him and looking into his eyes. "Don't you know there is no love?" 

"Then what are you doing with Jezebel?" Cindal said now moving up behind him. Within two steps she found herself magically held in place as well.

"I'm not in love with Jezebel, it's lust. You think you're in love don't you?" he said addressing Andrew. "I've got a better idea than killing you both. I'm going to kill one of you, a far worse torture than death is living without your love. Maximus Crucio!" he shouted.

Cindal fell to the ground covered in blood. Andrew released from the magic ran to hold her in his arms. 

Harry walked away from the scene enjoying the amount of pain he caused. 

"Hermione!" Fred shouted, having separated in the chaos he was relieved to see her alive. 

"Fred!" she cried out equally relieved. "Listen to me," she said grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, already covered in blood, "go find Cindal and Andrew. I've got a bad feeling in my stomach, something is wrong."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine just find them before it's too late!" 

"Okay!" she watched him run avoiding flying spells as she ran on in the opposite direction. She suddenly stopped, seeing Malfoy in front of her, but that's not why she stopped. She stopped upon seeing the ruins of what used to be her parents house. 

"Oh my God!" forgetting everything Hermione ran into the remains.

On side of the house was still standing but the rest had collapsed. It didn't take her long to see her greatest fear confirmed. Her parents had indeed returned home early, they lay on the ground lying in a pool of blood. She threw up on the spot. Looking up she saw a horrifying message written in her parent's blood on the wall. Too overcome with the horror of the scene she ran, ran as far away as she could. She didn't get very far, she suddenly knocked into something or rather a someone.

"Harry!" she cried. 

Thank you:

Kelzery- Thanks so much for your review it really helped me try to write more.

silversmarties- Thanks, I'm glad someone noticed that this is a semi-original idea. At least I think it is. And yes, Rainfall was my former name.

d3enise- Yeah, it is kind of like Scream. Andrew Park and I were joking that I might kill off so many of the characters I'll have to make some more up! 

shane67- Thanks for the encouragement! And yeah, I had to kill Ron and Draco, dragging out their deaths until a later chapter would have been annoying. 

laila- Don't worry about Harry he'll be fine.

Nadia- Well, yes I killed them but I had no choice.

fgal- The elusive scroll! You'll find out more about it soon!

monsterfreak- I didn't have 70 reviews at the time I posted that but thanks for your input.

ai-ko- not joking, Harry really killed Ron and Draco.

Okay that's it. And please remember to fill out the little box below. 


	10. Confrontation with the Beast

Author's Note: Okay don't shoot! I surrender! I'm sorry that I didn't write anything but I had good reasons! Honest! Anyways, I don't own anything! By the way, thank you to my amazing beta reader, Caitlin Allyana, who has had to put up with a lot of errors that I always make.****

Part 10

One side of the house was still standing but the rest had collapsed. It didn't take her long to see her greatest fear confirmed. Her parents had indeed returned home early, they lay on the ground lying in a pool of blood. She threw up on the spot. Looking up she saw a horrifying message written in her parent's blood on the wall. Too overcome with the horror of the scene she ran as far away as she could. She just reached the end of the corner when she suddenly knocked into something or rather a someone.

"Harry!" she cried out of fear and surprise.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? My little Hermi," he said coolly, his ice-cold finger reached out to caress her cheek.

She shivered at the touch and took a step back, clapping her hand to her cheek, shocked at the coldness of his touch.

"What has happened to you Harry?" she whispered.

"I found the truth," he said as he took a step towards her.

"No, no whatever has happened it had nothing to do with finding any truth. Harry it doesn't matter what happened. I know the Harry I knew is still in there. Come back to me Harry," she said with pleading eyes.

"No, the Harry you know is gone," he said harshly.

"No…" Tears began to run down Hermione's face. She wouldn't believe Harry was truly gone, she wouldn't. She didn't believe it when Dumbledore told her all those years ago and she wouldn't start. 

"Do you know what I feel when I kill somebody? I feel nothing. I don't feel anything when my victims tremble when they see me approach. Their eyes dart back and forth in fear while they look for help, and seeing none their eyes would look back straight at me, and then they realize there is no hope. Instead of mercy they find none. I don't give a damn when they freeze up and try to look away from me as I cast the spell. I care even less when they cry out in absolute agony. Even more so when they turn and look at me with wide frightened eyes as their life flashes before them, until they slump down into a heap as death overtakes them."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. How did this happen? More importantly why? 

"That's how it is with every murder. That's how it was with your little friend," Harry watched as Hermione's face paled. 

Hermione thought back to when she felt a growing pit in her stomach, a few minutes earlier…

"_Hermione!" Fred shouted, having separated in the chaos he was relieved to see her alive. _

_"Fred!" she cried out equally relieved. "Listen to me," she said grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, already covered in blood, "go find Cindal and Andrew. I've got a bad feeling in my stomach, something is wrong."_

_"But what about you?"_

_"I'll be fine just find them before it's too late!_"

"Cindal..." Hermione whispered. She knew right then and there what exactly happened to her friend 

****

"Cindal!" Andrew ran forward, dropped to his knees and cradled her in his arms. Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to speak. "Oh God…oh…" he choked weakly, already feeling the sobs overtake him. 

He looked down at her body, blood spilled all over, slowly seeping out of the many holes formed from the curse. His trembling hand pressed on one of the wounds in a futile attempt to stop the blood. His body started to shake in sobs.

"We're gonna get you help…it's okay…I just…I need…" he tried to say.

"Drew…" her voice was weak from the pain.

Fred ran down the alley after hearing loud cries that sounded all too familiar for his comfort. He stopped when he caught sight of the state Cindal was in.

'_Oh God, am I too late?_' he thought to himself. 

He ran forward and nearly passed out from seeing Cindal with the wounds all over her body. 

"Oh…oh my…what do we do…what happened…what…" he stuttered falling to his knees beside them. He started to panic and cry. 

"Send up red sparks…she needs help!" Andrew managed to say. 

****

Hermione blinked through tears.

"Don't cry you'll see her soon." he said advancing on her. Her blood turned to ice as he leaned down and felt his cold breath on her ear. "Very soon." he whispered. 

Without thinking in one swift motion she swung at him catching his cheek with her fist while grabbing her wand at the same time. He was one step ahead of her as he pointed his wand and opened his mouth to say a spell. She saw this and made a quick dive behind a dumpster. Hermione shouldn't have made it in time to the dumpster, she should have been dead. But he hesitated in saying the spell, he could have said it but he didn't, why? 

"You never did have much guts to stand up and fight. Always played by the rules didn't you?How did you get into your line of work?"

The two shouted spells at each other. Hermione ducked behind various objects in the alley.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione shouted, unfortunately the spell bounced harmlessly off him. 

Harry laughed it off.

"Pitiful! Come on! Give me something with a punch Hermi, not something taught to first years at Hogwarts! Or rather what WAS Hogwarts. How is the reconstruction coming along? Are they gonna name is after that fool Dumbledore?"

"You asshole! Dumbledore saved your life more times than you can count!" Hermione screamed, shocking herself. _'No, Hermione! He wants you to get mad! Remember, Harry is still in there somewhere you have to save him!' _she thought to herself. 

Harry smiled cruelly. He silently studied her face, seeing her brow scrunch in thought. He had seen her do so many times before, his eyes gleamed when her face changed to a look of determination.

"Stupefy!" she shouted.

"Hermione, show no mercy! I didn't when I killed your friend Cindal." 

Red-hot anger boiled inside her. 

"That curse I set on her was the new and improved Cruciatus curse. The regular curse feels like knives stabbing you all over, but with this curse, the sensation is real. Not enough to kill you, immediately, but you'll die a very slow and painful death. The knives slit you in just the right places, avoiding the major veins and such but still causing enough damage. A few actually stab you, in the stomach, your shoulder. My guess is that she's lying in his arms dying right now." She gritted her teeth. A red haze filled her vision. All she wanted to do now was to kill the cold-blooded murderer standing in front of her.

****

"They can't see the sparks in all this fire! I'll go get someone! Please hold on, Cindal," Fred said taking her hand. "Don't let go, you're not ready to leave us yet," He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. After wiping away the tears that blurred his vision, he ran to get help.

 "Please, hold on baby, oh god, please," Andrew moaned. He looked into her half closed eyes as she fought to keep them open. 

"Drew, I'm sorry," she said weakly, tears ran down her cheeks unnoticed. 

"You have nothing to be sorry about, don't say that!" he cried, cupping her cheek with his bloody hand. 

"I didn't tell you when I first found out…four months…" she took a stuttering breath as she tried to continue. "It's dead now…curse…hit my stomach…"

"Save your strength, please you have to hold on," he cried, holding her tighter. 

"I can't…" she moaned.

"Yes, you can, you're strong…" he said choking on his words while stroking her hair with his hand. 

"I have to tell you…about…" she struggled on her words.

"Hold on…please hold on…" he begged his voice choked with tears. "Fred…please hurry!" he said to himself. 

"I…have to tell you…please…" she cried.

"Okay…"

"I…I'm… I've known…four months…" she paused, coughing up blood, "I'm…pregnant."

The news hit Andrew with the force of a ton of bricks.

"Oh…oh God," he stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Are…you mad?" she forced out.

"No…no baby…I could never be mad." A fresh wave of tears began to flow as he hugged her closer. 

****

"He'll tell her to hold on, but there's no use. No one can help her…even if help was there right away, she'd still die, no magic can stop that. That's the beauty of the curse I used. Right now she's probably telling him some monumental secret that she's been hiding and just has to tell him before she dies," Harry said, his voice filled with sarcasm. "She only had a few seconds left now. So here, they will say their 'I love yous' and of course like always, she'll die before she finishes what she was saying. The end."

****

"I can't…" Cindal croaked.

"Please…" Andrew cried.

"No…Drew…I…" she said raising her hand to touch his cheek, "…I…I love…" 

Cindal's hand slumped to the ground, lifeless. It would never feel warm again, never caress her lover's cheek, never hold a newborn baby. 

A loud cry filled with anguish resounded in the air

****

"You're sick!" Hermione said angrily, she shook her tear-stricken head.

"No, I just enjoy watching people die. I'll especially enjoy watching you die." 

He advanced on her. Before Hermione could counter-attack, in her panic, she stumbled onto the ground.

Harry stood over Hermione his wand drawn.

"I'm going to enjoy this.," he whispered.

"Maximus Crucio!" he shouted. But something went wrong. Instead of pointing it at her, his arm jerked suddenly off to the side like some invisible force pushed his arm away. 

"No…Maximus Crucio!" he tried again but to no avail, this time his whole body was pulled away, towards a wall.

"NO!" he cried in frustration. "This isn't over!" he hissed and disappeared. 

Hermione took a few deep breaths wondering what happened. Then a sudden realization crossed her face. 

"Cindal!" she said and took off running to find her. 

****

 "Cindal…no…Cindal!" Andrew cried shaking her. "No…Cindal! Don't leave me! Come back, please!" he shouted, shaking her harder. "I love you! I love you too! Please don't go! Oh God…no…" he sobbed. "Please…" he kept murmuring desperately.

At that moment Fred showed up with help but it was already too late.

"Oh…oh God…" Fred felt like he couldn't breath. He was in a shocked stupor until somebody called him. 

"Weasley! We need your help over here!" shouted one of the medics.

They were trying to take Cindal's body away but Andrew refused to let go. Fred ran over and tried to pull Andrew away.

"No! No…leave me alone! NO!" he tried to resist. 

Letting go, Andrew's emotions went from pain to anger.

"No! Damn it!" he shouted knocking over a pile of crates next to him. "It's not fair!" he shouted. Blind rage overtook him as he continued to destroy everything in the alley. The medical team went to calm him down but Fred told them to back off, he needed to let it all out.

"I hate Him!" he shouted, punching his fist into the dumpster. If there was any physical pain it couldn't even come close to matching the emotional pain he was already feeling. In his anger he came across his wand, he picked it up, looked at it and turned it towards himself. Fred knew what he was going to do.

"No!" Fred said jumping forward and taking the wand out of his hand. "That is not the answer!" he shouted, taking Andrew by the shoulders. 

"Why?!" Andrew cried. "I can't live without her!" he sobbed.

"No, she wouldn't want that. She wouldn't want that," Fred said through the tears, pulling Andrew into a hug. 

Hermione ran to the opening of the alley and saw the heart-wrenching scene.

"No…" she whispered painfully.

She walked slowly forward. She looked around her, the town was in ruin and the streets were littered with dead bodies and blood. And then her eyes fell on Cindal's lifeless body. She glanced at her friends and saw that their clothes were stained crimson; she looked down at herself and discovered her own bloodied state. Tears flooded her vision as she went to the two and joined them in an embrace. Together they all fell to their knees on the ground.

It started to rain but they did not break away from the embrace. The three of them let loose their tears, shared the horror of what they saw that night and the grief for the loved one they lost.

Hermione was filled with a hurricane of emotions. Among them was deeply rooted anger.

'_Harry is dead. He's gone. He's been replaced by an evil monster. I hate him. I HATE HIM! All this pain he's caused, he'll pay! I won't let him do this anymore. I'll stop him._' 


	11. Of Dreams and Rings...

Author's Note: I write this weeks ago but unfortunately my beta reader hasn't talked to me in the same amount of time. Please excuse me if this isn't that great because of that reason.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Harry, see what you've become?" Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
"What? What's happening? I thought I killed you old man!" Harry said angrily.  
  
"You did. Dreams are both wonderful and dangerous things. I have been trying to reach you for years now Harry."  
  
"What do mean?" he said realizing that he was in a dream state.  
  
"I've been trying to gain strength to help you find your way back to the light"  
  
"I'll never go back to the light," he sneered.  
  
"In all my years I've never had a student that I favored more than you. It saddens me that I've failed in keeping you from straying," Dumbledore looked down and shook his head sadly. "There is little hope, unless Miss Granger accomplishes her task."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he cried, lunging at his former Professor but he merely passed through him.  
  
"I'm a ghost Harry, you can't hurt me," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"Leave me ALONE!!!" he cried.  
  
"I trust you know about the rings?" Dumbledore said, not at all fazed by Harry's outburst.  
  
"The…the rings?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yeah, I know. What about them? Unless…unless she…NO!" Harry shouted working the night's event out in his head. "That's why…"  
  
"Why you couldn't harm her," Dumbledore finished for him. "You made a promise to her Harry."  
  
"NO! You listen to me, even if she has them, even if I'm near them…it won't make any effect on me unless…"  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand to silence him. "And even then it won't fully work until you wear it. I know. She on the other hand doesn't."  
  
Harry grinned an evil grin. "Then it's useless because she will never find out. You won't tell her, you were never one for a straightforward explanation."  
  
"True, but things have changed, and Hermione is smart, she will figure it out."  
  
"No, she won't! I suggest you leave me alone! Don't bother getting into my dreams anymore!"  
  
Dumbledore gave him a disapproving look. "Harry, your parents would have been very disappointed."  
  
"HA! I don't give a damn about my dead parents! I only care about power!" he shouted with rage.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "So, Voldemort has succeeded in poisoning your mind. He tried that before, when you were younger, first year I believe, didn't he? When you went after the stone?"  
  
Harry searched his memory for what Dumbledore meant. Then an image flashed in his mind.  
  
~"…A foolish man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those to weak to seek it…"~  
  
"Quirrel," Harry whispered quietly. "Quirrel told me that."  
  
"Yes, Voldemort was speaking through Quirrel. Even at your young age he tried to make you believe that those two things did not exist. But good and evil and evil do exist. You are just too far down the dark path."  
  
"No," Harry whispered but then said louder, "no. I'm down the right path. Voldemort was only trying to teach me what I needed to know but I didn't listen. I wasted time because of you!"  
  
"You are doubting yourself. See, the dark holds much doubt. Who is telling the truth, you ask? I am, Harry, I am telling the truth," Dumbledore finished sadly.  
  
"No! I don't doubt what I know! You are a miserable old fool, leave me alone!" Harry shouted, lunging at Dumbledore.  
  
This time, he didn't go through the old man; instead he pushed him out of the way.  
  
Harry woke up in a sweat.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't wonder boy," Jezebel sneered.  
  
Breathing heavily, Harry turned around and faced the doorway where Jezebel stood.  
  
"What do you want?" he said angrily. He got up and walked towards her. She moved into the room further.  
  
"You didn't kill her did you?"  
  
"No," he said looking down.  
  
"You're such a weakling! She's a worthless Mudblood and you couldn't even kill her! I thought that you were over this," she said lowering her voice on the last part.  
  
Since when do I take orders from you!" he said advancing menacingly on her. "Who has more power here! If anything, you are worthless! You were nothing before you came to me!"  
  
She lost cool façade for a moment but her evil sneer returned in seconds. "Someone has lost their nerve. I'm going to Nived, we'll see what he says to you backing out on killing your little girlfriend. We'll see who's more powerful now."  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you," he said grabbing her arm roughly, "that you are annoying."  
  
She winced in pain as he tightened the grip on her arm.  
  
"Maximus Crucio!"  
  
"AAHHH!!!" Jezebel shouted in agony.  
  
"What's going on here?" Nived asked, being drawn to the sound.  
  
"Jezebel is dying," Harry answered looking at her shaking form with interest.  
  
"Why?" Nived asked, nonchalantly.  
  
"I'm getting tired of her."  
  
Nived merely watched as her eyes rolled up, only showing the white portion and then she was gone.  
  
"Ding, dong the bitch is dead," he said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Get someone to clean this up," Harry sneered.  
  
  
  
1 Three days later…  
  
Andrew sat on Cindal's bed empty bed just staring at the wall. They had just gotten back from the funeral. As much as Andrew wanted to say a few words to honor his lost love, he couldn't bring himself to speak. He hadn't spoken since his outburst the night she died. All he did was stare into space while sitting in Cindal's room.  
  
"Drew?" Hermione said softly from the doorway. He slowly turned his head towards her to acknowledge her presence.  
  
Her eyes softened and she tried to fight back tears. He dropped his eyes down to the empty spot on the bed beside him and then looked back up at her. She took this as a sign to sit down. Hermione sat down and tenderly wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I know it's hard," she started softly, "but you need to let it out. As hard as it is to go on living you need to get through this."  
  
"She was pregnant," he whispered softly.  
  
Hermione recoiled back slightly. "What?"  
  
"I didn't know. I guess it happened on our anniversary. I didn't even think that something…it doesn't matter anymore. She's gone. I just," tears began to fall freely, "I just can't believe it. She was right there and then the blood. HE didn't even flinch. I tried…I tried to save her but…" he collapsed into sobs.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. What could she say? That it would get better soon when at the moment even she didn't believe that? She sat and just rubbed his back like a good friend. He soon quieted down and fell asleep. Hermione knew he hadn't truly slept in days so she gently laid him back on the bed and pulled an blanket over him. With one last look she left the room and joined Fred in the living room. They sat on the couch in silence, neither looking at the other.  
  
"How is he?" Fred finally said.  
  
"He told me something," Hermione whispered.  
  
"What did he say?" Fred said. He sat up and faced her with wide eyes. Hermione kept her eyes averted.  
  
"Cindal was pregnant."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
Hermione just nodded.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
At this Hermione turned her head to look at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" she said barely able to hide the pain and sadness in her voice.  
  
"I know how Drew is taking it. He's numb to the world. I know how I'm taking it, but you, you have been distant."  
  
"I hate him," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Harry," she said softly, "he caused all this. He's heartless. He'll never come back. He'll only kill more of my loved ones. I'm going to stop him or at least die trying!" her voice rose. "I'm going to stop him from hurting us like this! I won't let him!"  
  
"Hermione, ssh, calm down," Fred said taking her in his arms, "we'll get through this. It will get better."  
  
"How? How do you know it will get better!" she yelled pulling away from him.  
  
"Because it has to," came a voice from behind them.  
  
"Andrew," Fred said hurriedly, "we didn't mean to be loud…"  
  
Andrew held up his hand to quiet him. "It has to get better. That's what Cindal used to say whenever things went wrong. 'The pain will pass and the sun will shine.' She always said that."  
  
"It will buddy, it will," Fred said comfortingly relieved that despite it all Andrew was on the road to recovery.  
  
Hermione slowly shook her head and went to her room. Closing the door silently she blinked back tears from her eyes. Silently she went to her bedside table and opened the top drawer. Underneath a few books was a small journal. She slowly opened it. All the other pages were blank except for the first one. She slowly scanned the first page.  
  
Those who are lost:  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
April Evans  
  
Cho Chang  
  
Katie Bell  
  
Lavender Brown  
  
Ernie McMillan  
  
Parvati Longbottom  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Madam Pomfrey  
  
George Weasley  
  
Hermione sighed sadly and grabbed a pen. In tiny scrawl she added Cindal's and her parents' names to the list. Putting the book back Hermione got up and went over to her mirror. She stared at the reflection and caught the glint of something silver around her neck, the chain that held the rings. She drew the chain out from underneath her clothes, why she still had it on was a mystery to her. Looking down at the inscription she was suddenly filled with anger again.  
  
"I hate him!" she cried loudly and pulled the chain off her neck. She threw the chain hard against the door and collapsed into sobs. Fred heard the noise and walked into her room to find her crying on the floor. Without a word he picked her up and tucked her into bed gently rubbing her back until she fell asleep. As he walked out he saw the rings on the floor. He picked them up, pocketed them, and turned off the light as he backed out of the room.  
  
"Have a dreamless sleep Hermi," he quietly prayed as he closed the door. Unknown to him at the time, she was going to have far from a dreamless sleep.  
  
The insert of Harry's flashback to his first year where he talked with Quirrel does not belong to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and can be found in "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone." So no one sue me or say I'm plagiarizing because I just cited to the quote okay! Don't take my account off the site! I do not take credit for those lines, they belong to JK Rowling and the lines were properly cited for literary purposes! 


	12. Finding the Scroll

Chapter 12  
  
Hermione blinked hard. She couldn't believe where she was, Dumbledore's office. As she stood in awe just inside the doorway to the magnificent room she blinked her eyes to affirm what she saw. There were no signs of what happened the night Hogwarts had been attacked.  
  
"No," she whispered, "Hogwarts was destroyed, this office is gone."  
  
"Quite right Miss Granger," Dumbledore said from behind her startling her.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" she cried in a mixture of shock and confusion, "But…you're…I thought…I mean I know…"  
  
"You're rambling dear," he said gently.  
  
"You're dead!" she cried.  
  
"Yes, dear I am," he said sadly, "but in your dreams I'm very much alive."  
  
"A sudden realization struck her. "You've managed to enter my dream state!"  
  
"Yes," he said as he walked to his desk and gestured her to take a seat. When she sat down he continued. "Several years ago, I started communicating with you briefly through your dreams."  
  
"But what about my dreams that took place before you died?" Hermione asked.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I knew you would ask me about that. Dreams are connected to things that have transpired or would occur in the future. They are like secret messages. Dreams, good or bad are sent for a reason. Before I died, Harry," Dumbledore paused and look at her. Hermione's face-hardened at the mention of the name.  
  
"When he was younger, he had nightmares," continued Dumbledore. "They were sent by his parents. I believed they were the ones who sent you the dream in question. Lily and James wouldn't give me a direct answer about the origin of those dreams. They said something about me giving them cryptic answers so they did the same. All in good fun I suppose," he finished smiling.  
  
Hermione nodded but didn't return the smile. "Professor, please tell me what's happening," she asked somberly.  
  
Dumbledore's smile faded. "It's about Harry."  
  
Hermione's face was filled with hatred. "I hate him! He killed my parents! He killed my best friend!"  
  
"I know," he nodded sadly, "I saw Miss Scott when she crossed over, I spoke with her. She wants me to pass a message, she doesn't want you to stop living."  
  
"And my parents?"  
  
"They're fine. They want you to know that they love you and that they'll be watching over you."  
  
Hermione nodded as tears ran down her face.  
  
"You remember the dreams where you followed Fawkes into the city?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes." Hermione replied.  
  
"You must find the scroll. If you do, you will be given the power to bring back all those you have lost."  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked suddenly hopeful. "How?"  
  
"You must look to the scroll to answer that. I can only guide you. You will need to find Harry."  
  
"Why? I don't want to find him! I want to kill him!" she cried angrily.  
  
"You need him to help you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Believe me, Miss Granger, you will need Harry's help," he coaxed gently.  
  
"Why does he need to be a part of this?" she asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Because he is at the center of all that is happening," seeing her confused face Dumbledore continued. "Time is a very delicate thing. One instant, one second can change the course of history forever."  
  
"So, you're saying that something Harry did in the past, it triggered all the events that have happened so far?" Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I won't do it for him! I won't do it for Harry's sake!" Hermione said adamantly.  
  
"Then do it for the sake of the innocent people who have lost their lives." Dumbledore instructed gently.  
  
Hermione looked down and closed her eyes. Images of the deaths she had witnessed and the funerals she attended flashed in her mind in rapid succession. She opened her eyes and wiped away the tears.  
  
"I'll do it," she whispered, barely audible.  
  
"Good, now the scroll is for the second part of your journey but you need the key to complete the first part."  
  
"Key? First part? I still don't understand! Those were part of my dreams before but I don't understand what is the key?" she asked frustrated.  
  
"The first part, is finding Harry, convince him to help you. The key is…" Dumbledore trailed off, everything began to fade.  
  
"What? I can't hear you?" Hermione screamed frantically.  
  
"Love…" she faintly heard Dumbledore call.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" she screamed frantically.  
  
"He promised you…symbol…of love…they protect you…" Dumbledore called once more. And she heard no more.  
  
"Hermione! Wake up!" Fred shouted, shaking her awake. He and Andrew had run from the living room to find Hermione thrashing in her bed.  
  
"No!" she screamed as she sat up.  
  
"It was all a dream," Fred said gently as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"No. No it wasn't!" Hermione screamed fighting to pull away from Fred.  
  
"Hermione, we've been through this," Fred said gently holding her tightly trying to calm her down.  
  
"No!" she shouted fiercely forcing Fred to pull back in shock. "It was Dumbledore! He was visiting me in my dreams!"  
  
"Those who are dead never truly leave us." Andrew said quietly, nodding in understanding.  
  
"Exactly," Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Wait what?" Fred asked putting his hands up in confusion.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to reply but Andrew interrupted.  
  
"Sometimes, those who have crossed over are able to gain strength to send the living messages in the form of dreams. It's a way for the dead," he paused and swallowed, he was not comfortable with the word, "to send messages to their loved ones. They could be anything from goodbyes to warnings. The more strength they have the more clear and descriptive the dreams can be. At some point they can even put themselves in the dream and speak directly."  
  
"Yes, and that's what just happened, Dumbledore has been sending me dreams all these years. The was the first time he was able to speak to me directly."  
  
"Well, spit it out what did he say?" Fred asked anxiously.  
  
"He has a way to fix all everything," she mumbled.  
  
"What?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Something about a scroll," she said shaking her head as she tried to remember, "It will help us bring back those we have lost."  
  
Both men stared at her in shock with wide eyes.  
  
"This isn't some kind of sick joke is it?!" Andrew yelled angrily as a fresh wave of tears ran down his face.  
  
"No!" Hermione shook her head earnestly as she began to cry too. "This isn't a joke! I want her back as much as you do! I want my parents back! I want my friends back, Andrew! Why would I make this up?!"  
  
"Whoa, both of you calm down!" Fred exclaimed standing in between the two. "Are you sure, Herm?"  
  
"Yes, of course I'm sure!" she answered irritably.  
  
"Then, what do we need to do?" Fred asked quietly.  
  
"Okay I think this is it." Hermione said, looking at the cave in front of them.  
  
"How do you know? How do we know the scroll exists?" Andrew asked quietly.  
  
"Remember when Dumbledore died?" she asked looking him in the face. "Remember what held him up? He sent a scroll away with Fawkes, a bird that hasn't been seen since then. In my dream, he was trying to reach our apartment but an old man intercepted. Fawkes never made it because he was taken to this cave."  
  
"What makes you think the scroll is still here?" Fred questioned.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "Faith," she whispered.  
  
Without another word she entered the cave and took out her wand.  
  
"Lumos." she whispered.  
  
"No use fighting with her." Fred said tiredly.  
  
They followed after Hermione and lit their wands.  
  
"This place looks like it hasn't been used in years." Andrew commented dryly.  
  
"Well, it has been four years, I'm not surprised." Hermione supplied from ahead.  
  
"How does she do that?" Andrew asked turning to Fred.  
  
"You talk too loud." Hermione answered. "Guys come look at this."  
  
Fred and Andrew walked further and bumped into Hermione. She crouched down to get a closer look.  
  
"What does this look like to you?" she asked already knowing the answer herself.  
  
The other two crouched down next to her and looked at something that looked oddly like a pile of…  
  
"Bones." Fred and Andrew whispered simultaneously.  
  
"And what is it a skeleton of?" Hermione asked again as if she were addressing children.  
  
"A bird, a large bird," Fred said quietly.  
  
"Exactly," Hermione said.  
  
"How does a phoenix die?" Andrew asked, spooked by the remains.  
  
"Never mind that look at, look at this!" Fred said getting up to look across the cave.  
  
As the other two came up behind him, he brushed aside some cobwebs to reveal the ancient scroll.  
  
"It's still here." Hermione whispered, awed at the sight of it.  
  
"Let's get it and go," Andrew suggested," this place is creepy."  
  
"Agreed. We'll look at it back at home," Fred agreed picking it up. He headed out of the cave followed by Andrew and Hermione.  
  
"Let me see," Hermione said as she looked at the scroll through a magnifying glass, which was laid out on the kitchen table. Andrew and Fred looked on with unconcealed excitement.  
  
"Great, so figure it out and let's get our loved ones back." Andrew said excitedly. For the first time in those past few days he actually had something to look forward to.  
  
"Unfortunately, it's not going to be that simple. This could take me months or even a year to decipher," she said in frustration. "Even then, it would take more time to actually do whatever its telling us." she said sadly.  
  
She looked up and saw their saddened eyes. Clenching her jaw she gave them a questioning look. They looked at each other and then back down at her. Fred answered for the both of them.  
  
"Let's get to work." 


End file.
